


Шумный сосед

by Akashaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Wolf Instincts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa/pseuds/Akashaa
Summary: Чем будет жить Хейл, если его волк еле жив, а сам он калека? Когда даже стая отвернулась. Что даст силы прожить еще день? Может быть, злость на шумного соседа?Школа позади, герои взрослые и живут самостоятельной жизнью. Друг с другом почти не знакомы.
Kudos: 11





	Шумный сосед

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка https://yadi.sk/i/jepnCBXKyzb_gQ

========== Часть 1 ==========

Каждое утро он чувствует себя лучше. Он открывает глаза и долго лежит неподвижно, боясь спугнуть легкость в теле и ясность в голове. Он мог бы лежать так весь день, потому что ему совершенно некуда спешить. Совершенно. Вот уже второй год.

Он слышит приглушенный грохот сверху, должно быть, именно этот звук его и разбудил. Дерек продолжает лежать так еще какое-то время. От созерцания белого потолка с одиноко сидящим комаром его снова отвлекает топот и стук. Значит, его шумный сосед сверху только что заявился домой. Дерек осторожно поворачивает голову вправо, где на вычурной тумбочке цвета темного дуба стоят часы. Восемь утра.

Дерек опускает веки. Еще так рано. Он мог бы находиться в блаженном нигде дольше, тогда еще один день показался бы немного короче. Часы своей полной отключки он научился ценить, если не считать бесценными. Только недавно ему стали меньше сниться кошмары. И бессонница заходила в гости реже. Все располагало к долгому прекрасному забытью. Там все было легче и проще, почти лучший мир для него. Но нет же. Судьба в виде придурковатого соседа решила иначе.

Дерек пытается расслабиться и провалиться в блаженный сон снова, но ничего не выходит. Чутким слухом он продолжает улавливать посторонние раздражающие звуки. Он давит в себе раздражение и думает подождать, пока сосед, очевидно, после бурной ночки, не уляжется баиньки, только если не…

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — хрипит Дерек, услышав веселенькую музыку на максимальных басах над головой.

Раздражение в нем стремительно растет, как будто кто-то поворачивает шайбу громкости, стараясь достигнуть максимума. Дерек часто и коротко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться. Если злость разбудит его внутреннего волка, искалеченного не хуже тела, будет совсем худо. И пострадает только он сам.

Пытаясь найти хоть какой-то плюс, Дерек цепляется за мысль, что быть разбуженным утром лучше, чем ночью. Проснуться среди ночи было чревато, он больше не мог заснуть, как ни старался. Нечем заняться. Глаза за день, проведенный у монитора, и так болели. Оставалось только лежать пластом, рассматривать луну через окно, прогоняя надоевшие мысли по кругу, по личному кругу Ада.

Кем же работает сосед, раз заявляется под утро? Дерек надеялся, что тот хотя бы не проститутка. Не то чтобы он был ханжой, просто еще этого ему не хватало. Вечеринки и так случались у соседа чаще, чем Дерек устраивал их сам, в своей прошлой жизни. Но вот выслушивать звуки чужого секса он точно не хочет. Если бы ему предложили составить требования к соседям, Дерек, не раздумывая, озвучил бы: импотенция и немота. И не забыл бы глухоту вдобавок, ибо репертуар музыки у парня просто по-сатанински богат. Иногда даже годно, но Дерек в этом ни за что не признается, даже если хоть кому-то будет до этого дело.

Он осторожно садится в кровати, пережидая мелькание черных точек перед глазами, затем встает и ковыляет до ванной, опираясь о стену. Он шаркает по ней рукой, явно ощущая борозды от ногтей на дорогой штукатурке. И его собственные пальцы идеально совпадают с этими отметинами. Сейчас он просто опирается, а временами впивался ломкими ногтями в стену так, что мелкая крошка сыпалась на пол.

В коридоре он ненадолго останавливается, упираясь взглядом в свою инвалидную коляску, заботливо подаренную дядюшкой Питером. Она пафосно сверкает хромированными деталями в полумраке. Как же он ненавидит эту дорогую мерзкую вещь. А еще больше — самого Питера. И Дерек бы с удовольствием саданул по ней ногой, если бы был уверен, что не свалится из-за этого на пол, как мешок собачьей еды. И Дерек сжимает зубы до скрипа. Казалось, что за несколько лет он мог бы смириться со своим положением, но увы. Ненависть вскипает каждый раз, как только он думает, в какое ничтожество превратился. И благодаря кому. Да, собственно, из-за своей собственной самонадеянности и тупости…

В ванной, нависнув над раковиной, он тщательно чистит зубы. Он делал бы это куда менее активно, будучи уверенным, что без сверхъестественных сил зубы не начнут гнить. Он не смотрит в зеркало уже давно. Он знает о себе все, что ему нужно, и без этого. Он знает это на ощупь. Проводя по подбородку пальцами, чувствует, что жёсткие волоски уже начинают закручиваться в кольца, скоро от этого станет некомфортно, и он побреется. Как-нибудь потом. Он даже открывает узкий ящик под раковиной, где в деревянной коробочке лежит его любимая клинковая бритва. Смотрит мгновение и задвигает ящик обратно. У него теперь механическая бритва, потому что свои руки настолько неловки и слабы, что самоубийца из него получится быстрее, чем побритый мужик.

Сверху раздался приглушенный бетонными перегородками недовольный бубнёж, и Дерек, закрутив кран, прислушивается. Одновременно со звуками недовольного голоса следуют звуки возни и даже удары о металл, затем какой-то «звяк» и визжащие маты. Кажется, в этом раунде победа осталась за краном. Сосед наверняка облит с головы до ног. Дерек злорадно улыбается. Вряд ли кто-то сказал недотепе, что сантехника в их новом элитном доме ставилась на первое время, и оно уже закончилось.

Немного позлорадствовав, Дерек направляется на кухню, еле переставляя ноги. Открывает холодильник и не сдерживает стон отчаяния. Из недр холодящего устройства на него смотрит контейнер с недоеденной китайской едой. Добраться до магазина самостоятельно он не мог, поэтому Питер оформил доставку еды на дом и, как назло, из китайского ресторана, прекрасно зная, что Дерек её терпеть не может. Вот и сегодня он смотрел на вчерашнюю лапшу и кривился. Одно дело — морепродукты свежие, другое — после холодильника. Желудок, кажется, уже смирился с трапезой и отозвался бурчанием. До новой доставки было еще пару часов, поэтому Дерек схватил упаковку и швырнул в микроволновку. Возможно, удастся залить мерзкий вкус еды вкусным кофе.

Он дошлепал до шкафов. Вынул банку с кофе, ощущая ее легкость. Уже зная, что увидит, он открутил крышку. Кофе оказалось на пол-ложки. Дерек крепко зажмурился и тяжело задышал. Гнев никак не поможет достать новую банку из нижнего ящика, придется успокоиться и нагнуться. Главное, не напрягать спину, и все обойдется.

Кивнув самому себе, он аккуратно, стараясь не совершать лишних движений, припал на здоровое колено. Выдвинул ящик, пробежался взглядом по названиям — кофе не было. Он открыл соседнюю створку и нагнулся пониже, чтобы увидеть самый дальний угол. Спину тут же прострелило огненной молнией. Дерек рухнул на бок, корчась от жуткой боли.

В такие минуты он ощущал все, как в первый раз, чувствуя все сломанные кости, все разодранные ткани заново. Боль выгибала тело под разными углами, отчего становилось еще хуже. Плечо тоже было сломано, как и ключица, и многое другое.

— С такими травмами умирают в первые минуты, — цинично заявил ему человек в белом халате, чье лицо осталось размытым пятном. Знал ли врач, что для оборотня даже такие травмы не смертельны? 

Из тех первых дней после схватки, бродя в тумане, он помнил лишь отрывки.

Яркий свет над головой, скрипящие колеса (должно быть, больничной каталки) …  
Человек в халате склоняется над головой, кивает кому-то напротив, и Дерека переворачивают на живот. Он обессилен, и лишь на упорстве держит глаза открытыми, но хватка на плече такая сильная, будто…  
Внутренний волк буквально сходит с ума, бьется внутри, скребет лапами хрупкие ребра, жутко воет…  
Прикосновение чего-то холодного к шее и дикая, выламывающая кости боль…

Через сутки, находясь в бреду, он понял, что процесс регенерации не запустился. И даже учитывая, что повреждения нанес его альфа, они не могли не заживать совсем, как будто его внутренний волк был скован и не мог восстановить тело. Но волк совершенно точно никуда не делся, он постоянно выл и метался, отчего Дерек буквально сходил с ума.

Дерек приходил в себя понемногу, словно нехотя. Плитка на полу приятно холодила пульсирующий висок. Он перевернулся на живот, игнорируя пылающий ад вместо позвоночника, испарину на лбу и манящие мысли о суициде, и пополз в комнату. Выгреб обезболивающие из тумбочки и с трудом забрался на кровать. Пришлось лежать и ждать, пока они подействуют. Беда была в том, что человеческие таблетки для оборотня были как капля в море, но хоть что-то…

Он лежал и думал, что зря не съел еду сразу. Мог бы сделать кофе и позже. Упрямый ублюдок. Теперь он вообще не может встать, он ослаб от боли и голода. Шикарное начало дня. Мог ли его день стать еще хуже?

Когда он пришел в относительную норму и даже смог встать, на улице начался дождь, а в дождь Дереку лучше было не выходить. Угрюмо ненавидя весь белый свет, он стоял у огромного панорамного окна, дань элитной застройки, и вспоминал, как любил бегать в родном лесу под дождем.

Когда первые капли начинали барабанить по листьям исполинских деревьев, веками растущих в тех местах, он бежал, с предвкушением ожидая, пока начнется настоящий ливень, и тогда перекидывался, чувствуя под сильными лапами мокрый дёрн, запах сочной травы, ягод. Запахи леса… Помнил, как вдыхал полной грудью. А ветер со свистом проносился мимо, или это он его обгонял. Стремительный бег, ощущение силы и свободы, когда ночная прохлада нежно касается шерсти, звезды над головой приветливо подмигивают, летя следом, и луна кажется огромной и чистой…  
Бежать долго-долго, а потом жадно пить из ледяного кристально-чистого ручья. И уже совсем под утро задрать голову и громко восторженно завыть, чтобы через минуту услышать радостные ответные зовы от стаи, понять, что его ждут дома.

Но нет больше родных, кроме дяди, которого таковым уже не считал, нет стаи, никого рядом нет. Только чертов комар на потолке.

Ему хочется завыть от отчаяния, но никто не отзовется, как ни зови. И лес остается только в памяти. Дерек со всей силы скребет стену возле окна тупыми человеческими ногтями, но лишь оставляет чуть видные борозды на обоях и ломает кромки ногтей. Он слаб, как новорожденный щенок, который даже часть силы выпустить не может.

Интересно, его дядя будет рад обнаружить бездыханный труп в квартире? Вряд ли, скорее он досадливо сложит губы, приподняв брови, жалея, что потерял живое напоминание о том, что будет, если пойти против него. Именно эту роль Дерек нехотя играет последние два года.

Когда Питер решил захватить власть во всем Бейкон Хиллс, выбрав при этом самый крайний способ — ему либо подчиняются сразу, либо умирают, Дерек выступил против него. Альфа бы уничтожил каждого, и это касалось не только оборотней, ведь городок приманивал много разных сверхъестественных существ. Дерек искренне не хотел, чтобы его дядя замарал их родовое имя, утопив городишко в крови. Чувствовал свою частичную вину в том, что не сразу заметил, в какую сторону поехала крыша Питера после пожара в их доме. И вот что вышло из попытки остановить его. Силы были наравне, но самоуверенность Дерека помешала увидеть недостаток в опыте. И дядя «сожрал» его, как волк больного щенка. Знал ли Питер, что он выживет, упав с такой высоты, Дерек не спрашивал, и уже не станет. Он лишь знал, что раны от альфы не исцелятся, если тот не захочет. Они будут заживать не как у оборотня, а по-человечески медленно. Но ему даже тут не повезло...

Пропали не все волчьи бонусы, но оставшиеся превратились скорее в минус. Он все еще чувствовал настроения людей по изменяющемуся запаху. Вот только теперь вместо интереса или восхищения он ощущал давящую жалость и отвращение по отношению к себе. Больнее всего было ощутить это от тех, кого он считал своим близким кругом. Он не понимал, почему все стало именно так, почему стая не продолжила борьбу. Дереку удалось несколько раз ранить Питера. Объедини стая свои силы, у них бы получилось одолеть его. Но они не стали, ни ради общего спокойствия, ни даже ради самого Дерека, чья жизнь буквально висела на волоске. Поодиночке Эрика, Бойд и Айзек были слабы, но на то стая и нужна. Но они даже не попытались! Это убивало сильнее ран. Он был так ошеломлён поначалу, что не знал, стоит ли ему вообще продолжать существовать.

Зайдя в ванную привести себя в порядок, Дерек понял, что капает не только на улице. Он медленно поднял голову вверх и зарычал. По потолку лениво катились крупные капли воды, находили друг друга и падали вниз. Чертов пиздец, его затопили.

========== Часть 2 ==========

Капли одна за другой падали на пол, формируя лужи. Дерек не знал, сколько он простоял, зависая на это крайне занятное, при его скудной на события жизни, зрелище, пока не понял, что достать ведра и тряпку сам не сможет. В сущности, это было ерундой даже для ребенка, но…

Звонок в дверь застает его врасплох. Он мелко вздрагивает и выходит из ванной. Путь до двери занимает всего минуту, но эти шестьдесят секунд кажутся Дереку мучительно длинными, ведь кнопка звонка была нажата раз двадцать. Он делал шаг — раздавался звонок, делал второй и слышал уже два «пилим-пилим», Дерек ускорялся как мог и — «пилиииим». Возле двери он уже готов был убивать.

За дверью на него вылупилось непонятное чучело. Парень в явно домашней, растянутой где только можно одежде. Короткие волосы то ли сальные, то ли мокрые. Пытается улыбнуться, отчего его и без того большой рот еще сильнее растягивается. И пока эта лягушка проявляет доброжелательность, Дерек переводит дыхание, в этот день он чертовски много двигался и его позвоночник готов высыпаться в трусы от таких перегрузок. Даже злость теряется на задворках боли.

— Что тебе надо? — выхаркивает со свистом из легких, и парень за порогом подпрыгивает на месте.

— Ээээм. Привет. Я Стайлз, ваш сосед сверху, но снизу мне тоже нравится… —  
Дерек, кажется, все же теряет лицо, переваривая информацию. — Ой, на этаже снизу, в смысле на этом этаже… эээ… тоже хорошо. Красивый ремонт.

До Дерека наконец доходит. Вот это чудовище, выстреливающее слова, как из автомата — его сосед сверху. Тот самый придурок, не дающий спать по утрам, который сегодня добавил еще один пункт в список причин, по которым Дерек его ненавидит, когда затопил.

А то, что он несёт, вообще кажется сном шизофреника, Дерек не понимает, как можно соединять такие безумные вещи из простых слов, да ещё и в таком количестве. Он не думал, что после дядюшки Питера найдется человек, способный расплющить ему мозг своими фразами. Этот экземпляр точно даст Питеру фору.

— Если у тебя натяжной потолок в ванной, то там тако-ое, чувак! — руками пытается показать, какое.

— Нет.

Квартирка в Оттаве, которую любезно предложил своему не до конца угроханному им же племяннику добрый альфа, была хороша хотя бы тем, что, в каком бы стиле она ни была обставлена, была выполнена со вкусом и не предполагала натяжные дешевые потолки.

— Нет? В смысле не натяжной или не худо? — уточняет парень, проводит рукой по волосам, стряхивая с них мелкие капли. Они почти одного роста, но Стайлз чувствует себя букашкой. — Я очень извиняюсь, но нам надо посмотреть. Иначе мы затопим еще пару таких же добрых соседей.

«Добрый» сосед кое-как совладал с лицом, если, конечно, считать абсолютно лютую гримасу владением собой. То, что он ещё не задушен, Стайлз посчитал определённо хорошим знаком, проигнорировав взгляд, будто его сосед ещё раздумывает над тем, чтобы раскрошить ему пару тонких шейных позвонков.

Дерек очень хочет просто захлопнуть дверь у парня перед носом, он чертовски устал, и чертовски замкнут, чтобы с кем-то общаться, хоть и ради устранения проблемы. Он бы предпочел понимающего работника сантехнической службы. Но проблема, похоже, не ждет. Он осторожно поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы глянуть на настенные часы. Девять часов вечера, рабочий день всех домовых служб закончен.

Дерек с силой выдыхает, набираясь решимости пережить еще и это событие.  
Поворачивается к внезапно умолкнувшему парню, который, похоже, все это время рассматривал его, и неясная эмоция проскальзывает у того в глазах, Дерек не успевает поймать ее. Стайлз еще мгновение смотрит на него в некотором оцепенении, а затем дергает головой и широко улыбается. Дерек кивает в сторону квартиры, на автомате отмечая, что для обладателя такого большого рта это не самая выгодная форма улыбки.

— Щас все исправим, — с каким-то пугающим энтузиазмом заявляет лягушонок.

Дерек отступает в сторону, давая Стайлзу место. Парень аккуратно бочком просачивается за порог, с опаской косясь на замершего у двери мраморной статуей хозяина, как вдруг тот дергается в его сторону, щелкая зубами у лица. Стайлз отскакивает, смешно размахивая руками.

— Господи боже…

Дерек ухмыляется, впервые за хрен знает сколько времени…

Следующие полчаса парень занят устранением своего косяка. Не добившись от хозяина квартиры информации, где инвентарь, Стайлз сам залез во все шкафчики и под ванну, отыскав все необходимое. Воды пролилось прилично, и ему приходилось возюкать тряпкой по полу, собирая воду, чтобы потом выжать ее в ведро. Дерек в это время подпирает здоровым плечом дверной косяк и не вмешивается.

Парень ловко управляется с тряпкой, и Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что на это гораздо интереснее смотреть, нежели на пухлую мексиканку из клининговой службы. Странный парень, кажется, заканчивает и пятится с тряпкой, что-то напевая себе под нос.

Сначала он пытался разговаривать, описывал каждую каплю и приводил законы вероятности, по которым могло пойти развитие сегодняшнего дня, пока Хейл не рыкнул, чтобы тот держал рот закрытым. Теперь поет, хоть и с закрытым ртом. И ладно бы только это, он еще и подтанцовывает задом. Мелким, с круглыми половинками, размером с ладонь Дерека. Даже без когтей каждая вместится. Дерек неосознанно расплетает руки, чтобы увидеть свою ладонь, за мыслями пропуская момент, когда Стайзл подступает вплотную и толкает тощим задом Дерека так, что он чуть не вылетает из ванной, в последний момент цепляясь за дверной косяк пальцами. Ему стоит большого труда не напрягать спину, находясь на весу, плечо начинает потягивать, руку пробивает судорога, и он рычит. Задница замирает.

— Упс, — выдыхает Стайлз, с опасением повернувшись, а у Дерека желваки ходят ходуном, брови сдвинуты почти вплотную. Он раздувает ноздри, тяжело и часто вдыхая воздух.

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке?

Любой бы испугался такого вида, но у этого, похоже, все тормоза поотшибало, иначе как объяснить, что он хватает Дерека за плечи и пытается потрясти, марая грязными руками его белоснежную футболку?

Дерек будто приходит в себя, перехватывает тонкие пальцы, отцепляя с одежды.

— Отстирывай! — кое-как стаскивая футболку, стараясь не потревожить мышцы и кости, упорно держит лицо, а испарину на висках парень вряд ли заметит. 

Кидает футболку в Стайлза. Он мог бы воспользоваться стиралкой, как всегда, но ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы это сделал именно этот неказистый мальчишка. Не потому, что виноват, просто приказать ему сделать что-то для себя. Еще немного. Тем более что тот уставился во все глаза, и не думает отказать. Пялится на оголенный торс. Совсем недавно Дерек мог похвастаться своим телом перед любым, но шрамы и рваные раны, похоже, не сильно волнуют это курносое недоразумение. У мальчишки едва слюна не течет, и запах стал гуще. Неужели нравится истерзанное тело? Или лучше этого он не видел? Внутренний волк поднимается на лапы, заинтересованно принюхиваясь.

И Стайлз начинает стирать — руками, прямо в раковине, постоянно косясь на Дерека.

Вид у парня, как у ворюги енота, который, дорвавшись до ёмкости с водой, тырит хозяйское белье с веревки. Смотрит в глаза, не мигая, застуканный с поличным, а тонкая проворная лапа все ближе и ближе к понравившейся тряпке. Этакое нахальное создание, и не думающее свалить обратно в лес, даже если сделать к нему шаг. Лишь слегка ощеривается, показывая ровные ряды тоненьких острых зубов, пока уже обеими лапами булькает мокрую ткань.  
Дерек думает, что этот придурок весьма похож на енота-полоскуна и что ему самому не стоит так много смотреть передач о природе, ведь какая ему, к черту, разница, на кого там похож этот проблемный чужак.

Когда футболка отжата и бегающими покрасневшими пальцами наброшена на сушилку, парень вновь решает заговорить. Стайлз искренне пытается не накосячить ещё больше, тем более атмосфера хуже некуда, учитывая Хейла со зверским, словно приклеенным, выражением морды. Но он бы не был Стайлзом, если бы мог контролировать появление пиздецов в своей жизни. И вот сейчас бы взять и откланяться, оставить хозяина успокаиваться, пока ему не пришло в голову все же раздавить Стайлзу черепушку об эту дивную плитку, да есть маленький нюанс.

— Одолжи мне свой ноутбук на пару минут, — как можно деликатнее начинает Стайлз. Хейл фыркает, как большой кот.

— Нет.

О да, это утверждение звучит как догма, как древняя надпись в скале.

— Я пролил воду на свой…

— Мне плевать.

— Да мне бы тоже, — разводит руками в попытке привлечь загадкой, — но мой кран…

Лицо Дерека мрачнеет ещё больше.

— Я так и не починил его. Сразу побежал предупредить тебя. Он пока держится на двух видах скотча, и если я уверен в строительном, то другой, красненький, он…

Дерек делает шаг вперёд. Стайлз — два шага назад, запинаясь о вёдра, что так и стояли на полу, его нога скользит по мокрому полу, и он цепляется за край раковины, беспорядочно дрыгая ногами, пытаясь устоять. Крепления раковины надрывно скрипят.

— Вон!

Дерек всерьёз думает, что прихлопнет парня, если она отвалится. Его голову плотно окутал кокон боли, и вот-вот сожмёт беззащитную мякоть, игнорируя черепную коробку.

— Я сам не справлюсь, чувак, — жалостливо тянет ходячее бедствие, и Дереку эта интонация не нравится даже больше, чем возможность быть вторично затопленным. Она словно задевает забытую струну его души. Вот уж странно.

— Иди за мной. Тронешь хоть что-нибудь, убью.

— Есть, сэр! — радостно заявляет Стайлз и шутливо отдает честь.

Они медленно минуют коридор и входят в комнату. Стайлз восторженно присвистывает. Его съемная комната такая же по размерам, но обставлена бедненько, в сравнении с шикарным интерьером Дерека. Обстановка спартанская, ничего лишнего, но сами вещи отдают шиком. Темное, немного мрачноватое дерево с гладкими изгибами. Полки пустые, лишь в шкафу со стеклянными дверцами куча статуэток и шкатулок, распиханных как попало. Стайлз незаметно косится на Дерека, и его образ не вяжется с обителью. Стайлзу на секунду кажется, что мужчине бы больше подошел просторный лофт, с высоченными потолками, окнами во всю стену, железо, голый кирпич и простор.

— Квартира не моя, — в подтверждение кривится Дерек. Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что видит скорее заложника, чем хозяина. А интуиции Стайлз привык доверять.

— Вот это экра-ан… О! Это же плейстейшен!

— Руки! — напоминает Дерек.

— Крутой бук. Сейчас закажу сантехника на завтра, и, надеюсь, наша мокренькая проблема будет решена. — Поигрывает бровями, а весь уже там, в потоке закодированной информации.

В закладках браузера мелькают ссылки на новости, ничего больше. И все они об одном, до боли знакомом, месте.

— Скучаешь по дому, хмуроволк? — перед Стайлзом страница с последним происшествием в Бейкон Хиллс.

— Что ты сказал? — по-настоящему рычит Хейл, вмиг оказавшийся за спинкой кресла, в котором сидит Стайлз.

Стайлз даже не вздрагивает и не оборачивается. Лишь поза выдает его серьезный настрой. Его пальцы порхают над клавиатурой и наконец замирают.

— Моя фамилия Стилински. Шериф Стилински мой отец. Как думаешь, была вероятность, что я мог не узнать о причинах странных происшествий по всему Бейкон Хиллс? Я знаю, что ты оборотень, как и все Хейлы. Много лет назад я, как член семьи полицейского, подписывал документы о неразглашении. А твоей матери я даже давал клятву возле огромного пня. Я был так напуган, что чуть не схватил паническую атаку, но Талия успокоила меня…

Он все говорил, а у Дерека звенело все внутри, то скручивалось пружиной, то натягивалось струной, и вдруг что-то как будто лопнуло в его голове, и вся боль схлынула. Ушли тревога и страх. Парень не несет угрозы. Даже наоборот, его воспоминания о семье Хейлов, о матери несли успокоение.

Дерек рухнул в кресло напротив. Подался вперед, обнюхивая. У Стайлза глаза полезли на лоб и мигом вспотели ладони, он так и замер сусликом.

— Господи, ну зачем ты…

Дерека поразило это мимолетное желание своего волка (а это был определенно он), который удовлетворенно рыкнул. Дерек отодвинулся назад, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Стайлзу пришлось подавиться своими мыслями на этот счет, хотя бы потому, что жутко хмурый, не бритый черт те сколько Хейл, наконец, расслабился. Его ладони перестали сжиматься в кулаки и теперь спокойно лежали на подлокотниках кресла. Ничего необычного, у оборотней так принято, запоминать запахи или вроде того... Хорошо, что метить не стал. Богатое воображение тут же подкинуло варианты такого подхода, и Стайлз зажевал нижнюю губу, чтобы не хохотнуть.

— Ну, я пойду. Не провожай.

— Дверь захлопни.

— Скоро загляну сюда снова. — Стайлз хотел бы сказать «навещу тебя», но слова застревают в горле. Он очень боится, что Дерек услышит в этом больше, чем Стайлз может признать сейчас.

— Воздержись.

— Воздержание вредно, ты разве не знал? До скорого, хмуроволк!

Послав самую шикарную Стайлзо-улыбку, скользнул в коридор. Дерек с облегчением выдохнул. Какое-то время в коридоре было тихо.

Темная макушка выглянула из-за угла.

— У тебя там в прихожей телефон лежит, не потеряй, — чёрный аппарат полетел в Дерека. Рука ловко поймала его, и лопатку прострелила боль, как от стрелы охотника. Дерек тут же прикрыл глаза, пережидая пляску защемленного нерва.

Стайлз оглядел его с ног до головы, задержался на гневно раздувающихся ноздрях, хмыкнул с гаденьким выражением на лице. Через четыре биения сердца хлопнула входная дверь.

Дерека вырубало от усталости прямо в кресле, мысли вяло вертелись в голове. Он должен обдумать произошедшее, но сначала надо отдохнуть. Усталость опустилась на него таким грузом, что голод отпустил, трусливо поджав хвост, как больная псина.

Первым делом Стайлз рванул к своему ноутбуку, покидав обувь на полпути к столу. К своему работающему ноутбуку. Подумаешь, немного соврал, зато сколько важного узнал. У него перед глазами ярко горел образ Хейла, повзрослевшего, замученного, схуднувшего, с залегшими кругами под потухшими глазами. Оборотень с регенерацией просто не мог выглядеть так паршиво, а значит, что-то случилось. И он изменит себе, если не докопается до правды.  
Отхлебнув остывшего чая из кружки на столе, Стайлз открыл полицейский сайт и начал вводить отцовский пароль…

========== Часть 3 ==========

Комментарий к   
Дерек https://pin.it/lenkohii3vqcmj  
https://pin.it/jxpvwrxygeskbk  
https://pin.it/cybuobeie2tnz4

Стайлз https://pin.it/7vn642chyryj2p  
https://pin.it/em5ym4p22jls7c  
Этой ночью он снова плохо спал. Можно было бы списать это на приключения накануне, из-за которых он чертовски вымотался, но глупо прятать реальную причину от самого себя. Все дело в приближении полнолуния, которое на этот раз несет в себе что-то слишком темное и злое, что-то неизбежное, и потому вдвойне беспокоит.

Зажмуривает глаза. Предчувствие скребет где-то под позвонками. Предпочитает игнорировать его. Игнорирование всего — его любимое занятие.

За пару лет он вполне привык к кошмарам, привык сгорать в огне и чувствовать едкий вязкий дым, забивающий ноздри, видеть тлеющие стены родного дома, ставшего пепелищем. Или оказываться на глубине нескольких метров в яме, давиться пеплом рябины, сжигающей гортань. Он просто ждет, когда все закончится, чтобы распахнуть веки и оказаться на пустынном берегу реальности. Но иногда все происходит совсем по-иному: мутные воды сновидения смыкаются вокруг и долго-долго таскают, не позволяя выплыть, не давая намека на концовку, да и берега уже не разобрать. Картинки слишком яркие, слишком реальные, манят и путают… Вот это гораздо тяжелее.

Трель веселенькой стандартной мелодии раздается с тумбочки. Дерек дергается на кровати. Единственный, кто звонил ему в последние годы — это Питер, и ничего хорошего этот звонок не несет. Дядя набирал его номер, чтобы поставить перед фактом ежемесячного собрания стаи, на котором Дерек вынужден присутствовать. Сидеть возле Питера, как ручная мартышка, без права голоса, без права даже отвернуться. Унизительно, больно, но не смертельно. Уже нет. Ну, а после сбора, на всю ночь полнолуния, Дерека ждал гостеприимный дядин подвал.

Он уже знает, что будет только хуже, если не взять трубку. Нет, дядя не трогает его физически, в этом нет необходимости, Дерек и так как после мясорубки, эдакий волчий фарш. Питер изобретателен, у него в запасе море других приемов. Сломать морально — его излюбленный. В тот раз, когда он не взял трубку, альфа заявился раньше и весь день таскал Дерека с собой по своим делам. Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело настолько премило, что женщины всех возрастов буквально молились на красивого джентльмена в длинном классическом пальто, бережно прогуливающего своего родственника на инвалидной коляске. Питер улыбался каждой, слегка прикрывая ресницами красный отблеск глаз. Должно быть, наивные дамы принимали это за скромность, потому что Дерек буквально тонул в густом аромате восхищения. Восхищения, к нему никак не относящегося.

Они тогда посетили буквально всех знакомых Дерека, и если до этого был шанс, что кто-то еще не слышал о том, что произошло, то после знали все: Дерек Хейл — жалкий инвалид, ошибка волчьей природы, недобиток. Сам инвалид был согласен со всем, что гнилью сочилось в запахах окружающих. Тогда впервые мелькнула мысль: не закончить ли это существование, обреченное на одиночество?.. Позже, в своей постели, с трудом шевеля конечностями, он пытался прогнать эту мысль, разозлиться наконец, но она ядовитыми корнями прорастала вглубь его сознания, как волчий аконит, отравляя и без того унылую местность, капля за каплей, пыльца за пыльцой. Дерек понял — путь в родной городок закрыт. И это из-за одного пропущенного звонка.

После таких морально подавляющих собраний физические силы тоже покидали его, что-то выжимало все соки, как будто он карабкался на Эверест, а не сидел кулём в кресле весь долбаный день. Волк отчаянно скреб черепную коробку изнутри, пытаясь что-то рассказать, и когда, казалось, протяни руку — ухватишь за хвост, связь с ним угасала.

Дерек нехотя тянется к мобильному. На дисплее высвечиваются цифры незнакомого номера, и он, хмурясь, все же проводит зеленой кнопкой вправо.

— Доброе утро, волчара! Как здоровье? — оглушительно врывается в его перепонки знакомый голос. И Дерек жмурится от боли в сверхчувствительном ухе.

— Стайлз? — звучит обречённо, но в тоже время в голосе сквозит облегчение. Стайлз почти гордо ерзает на стуле, ему приятно быть узнанным.

— Он самый. Ты ждал кого-то другого? Ну, в любом случае, это только я. Какие планы на день?

Вместо ответа — выдох, словно тот с силой выдыхает раздражение.

«Буду занят попытками отвлечься от боли и мыслей о суициде, сидя за ноутбуком, как всегда», — думает Дерек, а вслух произносит:  
— Они тебя не касаются, — Стайлзу стало бы обидно, если бы слова не звучали так вымучено.

— Оу, я только хотел узнать, не составить ли тебе компанию, на всякий случай, — «если тебе скучно, Дерек».

— Что тебе надо от меня, Стилински? — «Зачем я тебе?».

— Я, типа, еще чувствую свою вину. Хотел угостить тебя кофе.

— Угости своих друзей, — «у тебя ведь их много, по-другому быть не может».

— Их я еще не успел затопить. Косячил, это да, но такой вандализм я совершил впервые. Мне очень стыдно, серьезно. Я звонил отцу, спрашивал, не должен ли я сдаться с поличным, но ему сейчас некогда. Поэтому подумываю застегнуть на себе наручники, они у меня есть, ага… И я неплохо в них смотрюсь… Дерек, ты как-то странно дышишь, тебе плохо?

— Нет, — слово как брошенный монолитный бетонный блок, и ожидать продолжения не стоит. Так решил бы любой и отвалил, но не Стайлз.

— Ты, если что, звони, я вызову «скорую помощь».

Низкий рык дополняет картину.

— Ух, трудно заставить тебя разговаривать не только бровями. Но и Рим не сразу возник… — самонадеянно сопит в трубку этот вор телефонных номеров.

А Дерек не понимает, почему еще не бросил трубку и лишь вяло огрызается. Возможно, слишком долго был один, невыносимо долго. Всем нужны разговоры, даже таким одиночкам, как он, тем более этот энергичный голос заставляет дышать глубже. И немного расслабляет, что ли, Дерек не уверен.

— Ну, давай, до встречи!

— Ни за что… — Дерек умеет врать, особенно самому себе.

***  
Беспорядочные звонки в дверь уже не кажутся чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Стайлз шально улыбается, хлопая пышными ресницами, он в красной толстовке, и выглядит, как Красная шапочка у писателя-извращенца. Почему такое сравнение пришло в вервульфову голову, Дерек не знает — должно быть, он все же двинулся мозгом в один из одиноких вечеров и просто не заметил. А теперь на, волчара, расхлёбывай. Красный капюшон наброшен на голову, румянец на скулах может соперничать с ним по цвету, глаза блестят и почему-то бегают, избегая контакта.

— Привет, Дерек, — изрядно обветренные губы жуют завязки толстовки.

«Чёрт… Что он еще натворил?» — думает Дерек, даже боясь предположить.

Стайлз в очередной раз отводит взгляд от сканирующих лучей смерти по имени Дерек Хейл и раздумывает над тем, почему тот даже полузамученным выглядит так привлекательно? Взъерошенным, полусонным, с голым торсом, с босыми ступнями, и в одних мягких штанах, которые подчеркивают всё. Ну, просто всё, а там такое это всё, что от давления может пойти кровь носом. И Стайлз оказывается не готов. Ха! Он пару сотен раз прорепетировал тему разговора, пока шел из кофейни, вдыхая ароматный запах из контейнера в руках. И теперь, видя это падшее шерстяное божество, зажимает рот ладонью.

Хейл приподнимает брови, понукая Стайлза говорить, но тот неожиданно молчит, он боится, что, стоит ему открыть рот, оттуда вырвется задушенный писк. Кажется, кто-то давно не снимал напряжение… Потому что вместо «это кофе для тебя, еще раз извини, Дерек. У меня для тебя есть новости», на кончике языка упорно зудит «ты пей свой кофе, а я пока вылью на тебя дополнительный блистер сливок и старательно вылижу».

Терпение Дерека никогда не было особенно долгим, и сейчас, когда между шейными позвонками расцветает дикий цветок боли, он решает, что ему плевать, что там еще выдумал пришибленный нынче парень. Он забирает у него из рук всю упаковку из Старбакса и с удовольствием хлопает перед носом Стайлза дверью.

— Злобный ты кусок шерсти и мускулов, — раздается за дверью, и Хейл согласно хмыкает, вдавливая пластиковую кнопочку в крышку. — Даром, что горячий…

Дерек замирает где-то на середине коридора, так и не донеся стакан к губам. Он удивлен, ведь он может быть горячим только в сочетании со словом воспаление или лихорадка.

— Я вчера залез в служебную систему отца и знаю, что происходит в Бейкон-Хиллс, — шепотом, на границе слышимости произносит Стайлз из подъезда, зная — оборотень услышит.

Минуту длится мысленная борьба, в которой Дерек проигрывает своему любопытству. Щелкает ручка, и дверь приоткрывается. Дерек, стоящий, как обычно, в позе убийцы, поблескивает глазами из темноты. Волнующе страшно, всё как в любимых фильмах Стайлза.  
Стилински победно вытягивает губы в трубочку и забирает один из двух стаканов в подложке.

— И, блин, накинь на себя что-нибудь, — указывает на голый торс. Дерека внезапно веселит эта наглость.

Они сидят вполоборота по разные стороны мягкого дивана и с наслаждением пьют кофе. Стайлз почти растекся по дивану, он расслаблен, только его цепкий взгляд украдкой скользит по покатой спине. Дерек опирается локтями на колени, болтая стаканом с остатками кофе на дне. Он старается не кривить лицо, когда плечо простреливает иглами (по ощущениям, как минимум, дикобраза).

Все из-за того, что он торопился, резкими движениями натягивая футболку, как будто в соседней комнате изнемогала в ожидании томная красотка, а не гиперактивный придурок. Придурок, который все же изнемогал, пусть и от скуки, и окликнул раз пять, пока Хейл ходил за одеждой. Дерек смотрел на ворох своих отвергнутых футболок на кровати и не мог понять, чем ему не подошла первая попавшаяся, и тихо бесился сам на себя.

— Какие у тебя новости? — стараясь сдержать раздражительные нотки, говорит Хейл. В конце концов, парень не виноват, что волчья инвалидность предполагает агрессию.

— Моего лучшего друга Скотта укусил альфа пару лет назад… И он обратился.

— Питер Хейл? — лицо Дерека не выражает ничего, голос не дрожит, но Стайлз замечает, как плечи у него сутулятся, как будто он взвалил на себя мешок чужой вины. «Питер решил завести себе нового бету», — совершенно буднично рассуждает внутренний голос.

— Да. И эти годы он пытался заполучить Скотта себе. Другану удавалось понизить к себе интерес, быть публичным, что ли, завести девушку из Арджентов.

Дерек непроизвольно дергается, до скрипа сжимая невинный стаканчик.

— Вижу, охотников ты знаешь.

Дерек угрюмо кивает, ведь парень слишком наблюдательный, когда серьезен. Дерек прекрасно знает Арджентов. Волей какого-то проклятого бога он встречался с психопаткой Кейт, которая, наплевав на многовековой охотничий кодекс, заперла всю семью Хейлов в подвале и подожгла дом. Благодаря ей, у него нет семьи. Благодаря ей, запах сгоревшей плоти из воспоминаний забивает ноздри, как наяву.

— Скотт не использовал Элисон, они действительно любят друг друга. Там такие розовые слюни, что рядом опасно проходить, может нечаянно зацепить… Но я не об этом. Пару недель назад Скотт заметил в себе перемены, и его знакомый-друид предположил, что Скотт получает силу истинного альфы. Сейчас твой дядя уже не хочет заполучить Скотта в свою стаю, теперь…

— Скотт угроза… — договаривает Дерек.

Они оба молчат какое-то время. Дерек немного удивляется факту, что Стилински умеет молчать. Между ними устанавливается нечто странное — некое молчаливое понимание. И это довольно комфортное ощущение.

— Ты все это узнал только по полицейским сводкам? — все же нарушает тишину Дерек.

— Вообще-то по их отсутствию. Еще месяц назад в отчетах мелькали стычки оборотней с охотниками, нападения на обычных граждан, необъяснимые миграции животных, как будто их что-то вынуждает убегать из леса ближе к человеку. И многое такое. Последние две недели — ничего. Ничего, связанного с мохнатой братией. Только дурацкий знак напротив работы Скотта, и все.

— Покажи.

Стайлз лихорадочно шарит по карманам в поисках телефона, тот находится в заднем кармане брюк. Чтобы его достать, приходится приподнять зад, уперевшись лопатками в диван. Дерек думает о креветках, длиннопалых и таких же дерганных при передвижении. Затем Стайлз, высунув язык от усердия, лихорадочно листает фото, это занимает неприлично много времени, пока экран с изображением не оказывается у Дерека перед лицом. А сам Стайлз совсем близко, касается бедром, и Дерек вспоминает, каково это — марш мурашек по спине. Никто не касался его, и уже давно.

— Это волчий ультиматум для твоего друга, и срок заканчивается.

— Вот дерьмо! А какой срок?

— Неделя.

— И что будет, когда она закончится?

— За ним придут. Может, туда же, где был оставлен знак. Если, конечно… — Дерек хмурится, замолкая.

— Если что? Дерек, не молчи, плиз, я начинаю психовать!

— Питер любит играть с близкими своей жертвы, он скорее отправится за родителями или друзьями, любимыми…

— Надо подумать… За всеми друзьями не набегаешься, значит, либо мама, либо Эллисон…

— Женщина, это будет она. Он любит их очаровывать… За охотницей пошлет своих бет. Может, даже заставит выбирать, кого спасти.

— Вот же ушлёпок, — пальцы со злостью набивают сообщение Скотту. У них меньше времени, чем они думали, и уикэнд явно идет волку под хвост.

— Что твой друг собирается делать?

— Бороться, конечно. Слишком много стоит на кону, он не хочет сбегать, не хочет терять кого-то из своей стаи, в ней и люди есть. Ну, такие безобидные создания, которым легко можно сломать шейные позвонки, вроде меня. Ардженты встали на его сторону. Отец… обещал прикрыть и, надеюсь, будет держаться подальше от этих сверх-разборок. Меня они вообще выслали из города. Поэтому я, как трус, отсиживаюсь тут…

— Посмотри на меня… — низкий надсадный голос сочится горечью. — Вот чем заканчивается борьба с альфой. Тебе-то куда?

— Не обязательно быть бесполезным, если ты простой человек. У меня есть мозг, и пока он работает, я буду помогать, — вот теперь Стайлз натурально пыхтит, раздувая крылья своего вздернутого носа.

Взгляд Дерека становится отрешенным. Он вспоминает, что так делала сестра Кора, когда была маленькой. Хорошо, что он успел выслать ее подальше отсюда до того, как с ним это произошло. Но как же чертовски он скучает.

— Сколько вас вышло против него? В деле не указаны другие… пострадавшие, — Стайлз даже заглядывает в глаза, ожидая ответ.

— Я был один.

На Дерека смотрят ореховые глаза-блюдца, розовый рот пару раз изображает букву «О», но закрывается, так ничего и не произнеся. Хейл видит, что парень действительно в шоке.

— Как же так… — тихо шепчет Стайлз через пару мгновений, а Дерек грустно ухмыляется.

Стайлз молча кусает губы, Дерек слышит, как его пульс убыстряется, пока парень не взрывается:

— Ты знал, что идешь один? — кивок. — И все равно пошел? Да как они могли, вы же стая! Я, хоть и человек, и то чувствую наше единство, я за любого из них жизнь отдам…

— Он их альфа.

— Но он сумасшедший!

— Каждому своё… — перед глазами встает образ Лейхи, с обожанием смотрящего на Питера. Бойд, задвигающий Эрику за свою широкую спину. Пожалуй, у каждого была своя причина.

Комнату заливает лазурный свет радужки оборотня, и это самый грустный цвет на планете. Стайлз смотрит в эти невероятно красивые бездны отчаяния, и у него ноет в груди, он выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Ни к чему расстраивать Дерека еще больше.

— Эй, Дерек, ты на досуге мыло варишь? — меняет тему разговора Стайлз, потому что не может больше выносить эту щемящую грусть.

Дерек вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Я думал, мне в первый раз показалось, что вся квартира пропахла каким-то сладковато-кислым запахом. И я решил, ну мало ли… — тянет последние слова, очевидно, намекая на причуды Дерека.

Дерек вдыхает воздух и не может почувствовать ни запах Стайлза, ни остатки кофе, как будто нечто без запаха окутывает его, мешая чувствовать остальные. Но запах действительно есть, его так много, что обоняние перестает отделять его от остальных. Это было странно, нюх — одно из немногих, что осталось при нем после травмы. Он чувствовал людей и оборотней, но это было где угодно, но не в квартире. Он бы никогда этого не понял, если бы не присутствие человека.

Дерек наклонился к шее Стайлза и сильно втянул воздух. Все правильно: печенье и молоко, именно так пах парень в прошлый раз. Весьма вкусный запах, так и тянет высунуть язык, чтобы попробовать. Внутренний волк уже наготове, пришлось силой загнать его обратно под недовольный скулёж, Дерек ведь не животное, облизывать человека.

— Давай-ка прогуляемся сейчас, надо квартиру проветрить. А то запах этот странный... Даже голова кружится, — тихонько буркнул Стайлз, все это время замерший, как кролик под кустом, и Дерек нехотя отпрянул.

— Один момент, прикачу твою крутую таратайку, посиди пока. Стайлз всё сделает!

Стайлз распахнул окно и вприпрыжку выбежал из комнаты под грохот собственного сердца. Ему чрезвычайно срочно надо было поправить член в штанах. Ну, потому что… Неа, с брутальными бровастыми мужиками покончено. Особенно с теми, у которых такие невероятные глаза, пусть и с темными кругами под ними.

Грохот в коридоре сообщил о некоторых проблемах. Дерек, впрочем, и не надеялся, что все пройдет гладко. Ему перехотелось покидать квартиру, он живо представил, как Стайлз переворачивает коляску вместе с ним в какой-нибудь красивый пруд рядом с домом. Вот так тупо закончить жизнь, пусть и корявую, он не хотел. Прикинул ошарашенный вид Питера, стоящего на берегу, нервно поправляющего воротник безупречной рубашки, и ежеминутно оборачивающегося по сторонам. Оскалился. Мысль насолить даже таким образом приятно пульсировала в мозгу.

В коридоре слышен грохот и тихий ойкающий мат. Дерек закатывает глаза…

========== Часть 4 ==========

— Не знал, что оборотни собирают гербарий… — Стайлз появляется в дверном проеме, потирая коленку.

— О чем ты? — почти меланхолично спрашивает Дерек.

— Вот об этом, — в руке тот вертит необычайно яркий лиловый цветок. — Я разворачивал коляску, зацепил за косяк и она перевернулась. Когда поднимал ее, увидел нитку из молнии на спинке, ну и расстегнул. Оттуда посыпался вот такой гербарий. Кстати, пахнет противно…

Протягивает соцветие Хейлу и тут же роняет, потому что волк шарахается от него, вжимаясь в спинку дивана, сгребает пальцами свою футболку на груди, будто задыхаясь.

— Понял-понял! — испуганно говорит Стайлз и ушатывает в коридор, после бегом возвращается, чтобы поднять цветок с пола и, влетая в стены на поворотах, уносится снова.

Шорох в коридоре, что-то хлопает на кухне, впуская сквозняк в комнату. Следом за сквозняком влетает Стилински.

— Я все выкинул. Собрал в охапку и прямо в окно нахрен! — машет руками, должно быть, показывая как именно происходило это — нахрен.

Дерек не отвечает. Все его лицо покрыто испариной, он заваливается набок и закрывает глаза. Больше не открывает.

— Погоди, я принесу воды, — жестикулирует Стайлз, забывая, что Дерек не видит сейчас. На ходу он стягивает толстовку, чувствуя, что она вся покрыта мерзким ядовитым запахом, от которого начинает кружиться голова до лиловых пятен перед глазами. Он боится представить, каково сейчас Хейлу. Возвращается в комнату с бутылкой воды в руках, застает оборотня в той же позе.

— Будешь пить, Дерек?

Он садится возле дивана на колени, осторожно трогает его за плечо — никакой реакции. Комок застревает в горле, а волоски на теле встают дыбом. Стайлз тормошит его за плечо, потом с огромной опаской хлопает по щеке, и снова ничего.

— Почему ты выглядишь, как будто не дышишь? Потому что ты не дышишь. О, нет-нет, боже! Почему ты не дышишь? Ладно, Стайлз, ты сможешь. Давай, запрокинь голову, пальцы на подбородок, вот так… и… ничего не получается…

Стайлз близок к панической атаке, у него самого перебои с воздухом, но он не может позволить себе это. Пусть его тупой организм отыграется позже, лишь бы не сейчас, когда Дерек нуждается в помощи.

— Зажать нос пальцами и не дуть, а вдохнуть воздух.

У Стайлза самого капля скатывается по виску, он держит дрожащими пальцами бледное лицо, склоняется ниже, размыкая губы, и не может сделать вдох. Вдох, которым еще нужно поделиться с другим. Он читал в книге, что лучшее средство от панической атаки — задержка дыхания. Но паника у него и так заключается в том, что он не может урвать и кусочка кислорода. Иногда в книгах пишут откровенную чушь. Он прижимается своим лбом к прохладному лбу Дерека, закрывает уже ни черта не видящие глаза и злится. Злится, что время уходит, даже оборотень не может не дышать дольше пяти минут. Злится, что снова натворил чёрте-что из-за проклятого любопытства. Он громко мычит на одной ноте, пока этот звук не выдавливает что-то, что забило глотку. Рвано вдыхает пару раз, делая одолжение своим легким, и сразу прикладывается к сухим губам.

Черная дыра ширится в груди, втягивая все эмоции. Радость, надежда, любовь… Будто и не было их никогда. Он нигде, он ничто. Только густой мрак вокруг и внутри. И надежды нет. Да и зачем она? В пустоте хорошо, ни боли, ни волнений, ни глупых идеалов… Он почти растворился, переставая существовать.  
Теплые пальцы проводят по щетине. На скулу капает капля, по запаху она соленая, как отчаяние.

Вскидывается с дивана, хватает кого-то за грудки и, не удержавшись, падает с дивана, подминая под себя. В голове проясняется, видение, наконец, отпускает и под ним оказывает до усрачки перепуганный Стайлз, пальцы которого инстинктивно вцепились в предплечья Дерека. Его губы приоткрыты, а сердце бешено колотится.

— Оуч…

— Что было? — рычит Дерек. И парень вздрагивает. Он не хотел рычать, но в пересохшем горле из всех возможностей только эта.

— Ты потерял сознание, — задушенно бормочет сосед и пялится в сторону, не шевелясь. «Ураган Стилински» развеян, и Дерек находит это странным.

— Я больше никогда не принесу тебе цветы, клянусь… — нервно хихикает тот с пола.

— Ты живой? — поморщившись, спрашивает Дерек.

— Это была моя фраза, волчара. В порядке ли я? Это не я перестал дышать. «Я тоже перестал, но уже позже». Господи, я так испугался…

— Чего?

— Не «чего», а «за кого». За тебя, небритый идиот. Ты чуть лапы не откинул, ты это понимаешь? — Стайлз впивается недовольным карамельным взглядом, сложив губы в упрямую линию.

Дерек с интересом принюхивается, и ему ничего не мешает, нет больше под боком ядовитого аконита. И вот он, Стайлз, весь как на ладони, его собственный аромат такой легкий и изменчивый, как шипучка в газировке. Его эмоции пахнут иначе. Дерек различает яркий запах страха, и это означает, что Стайлз не лжёт.

Никто и никогда не боялся за Дерека. Не в этой жизни. А этот чудак испугался. Да так, что ладони на коже Дерека влажные. Должно быть, у парня были нелегкие минуты, а он вместо благодарности нарычал на него. Такой уж он, с трудностями в выражении эмоций, особенно положительных.

— Так как ты, в общем, в частности?

— Отлично, успел увидеть свои потрясные волчьи сны, — попытка успокоить парня, звучит как сарказм, что в данной ситуации тоже не плохо. Дерек мысленно хвалит себя.

— Оу, как мило, — Дерек чувствует, как тело Стилински расслабляется под ним. — Не болит ли голова, нет ли желания встать с мягкого Стайлза?

— Вообще-то… Нет.

Стилински в возмущении распахивает рот.

— Почему это? Слезь! — принимается ерзать изо всех сил, но добивается лишь того, что бедра Хейла оказываются у него между ног.

— Твою-то мать… — подвывает он.

— Сам сказал, что ты мягкий, — передразнивает Дерек покрасневшего парня, все же откатываясь в сторону. Ничего такого не было у него на уме, просто надо было набраться сил, а заодно захотелось побесить или смутить эту занозу, и это вполне удалось. Он задирает край футболки, вытирая мокрый лоб, тянет носом и кривится, косится на Стайлза и решает, что позже скинет насквозь пропитавшуюся потом тряпку.

Стайлз встает, стряхивая с себя невидимую пыль, мысленно считает зомби-козлят чтобы вернуть мыслям приличное русло, невозмутимо подбирает бутылку с водой и тычет ею Дереку в грудь. Тот морщится, сжимает в руке, но не открывает. Он чувствует, что даже крышку сейчас не открутит, настолько он слаб. Но признаться в этом он не готов даже под воздействием тока большой мощности. Значит, он просто подождет, пока сосед уйдет к себе, и попытается сделать это.

Чёртов волчий аконит, из-за которого он быстро терял силы, не успевая даже минимально восстановиться. Как отрава попала в коляску, он знает.

— Спасибо… за всё… — давит из себя Дерек.

— Да ерунда, чувак! — Стайлз светлеет лицом, гордо улыбается перед тем, как от души хлопнуть его рукой по спине.

Глаза оборотня распахиваются. У него внутри только что взорвали гранату, из глаз вместе с искрами наверняка брызнула слезная жидкость. Бутылка летит на пол, а пальцы цепляются за диван.

— Дерек, что слу… — Стайлз топчется рядом с ним, раз сто тянет руки, но тут же отдергивает.

— Никогда не трогай мою спину, идиот, — надсадно хрипит Хейл.

Хотел поблагодарить, но теперь с его стороны будет мило просто не убивать этого мелкого говнюка.  
Стайлз ожидает, что вот-вот заострятся уши и полезут клыки. Но ничего не происходит.

«Насколько же его помяло, что боль не вызывает частичную трансформацию, как у всех нормальных оборотней».

Стайлз в очередной раз поднимает с пола так и не открытую бутыль воды и откручивает крышку. Осторожно подбирается сбоку, в любую секунду ожидая, что ему откусят руку по локоть, он даже согласен, что заслужил подобное. Подносит к губам Дерека и тот послушно размыкает губы, вызывая удивленный выдох. Придерживая за шею, поит его водой. Губы Дерека влажные от воды, капли проскальзывают по щетине и шее, но тому, похоже, наплевать. Хейл пьет настолько жадно, что у Стайлза сохнет во рту. Он нагло отрывает бутыль от идеальных, черт побери, губ и делает пару глотков, довольно облизнувшись. Бутылку вырывают обратно, сверкнув прищуром, достойным адской гончей.

— Извини меня, вот же… Я не знал, что все настолько плохо. У тебя же рожа всегда кирпичом, откуда мне знать, больно тебе или нет? Скажи, что делать, как тебе помочь?

— Ничем, теперь должно пройти.

— Ты уверен? Это вот не выглядит тем, что может пройти само, — обводя длинным пальцем всего оборотня целиком, скептически заявляет Стайлз.

— Аконита больше нет, мне должно стать лучше.

— Но не становится.

— Не все сразу.

— Может, еще как-то помочь?

— Да, — рычит Хейл. — Стоять как можно дальше и не стучать меня по спине. Вообще меня не трогать!

— Я же извинился! — стонет от обиды Стайлз. Злобный взгляд исподлобья сообщает, что этого недостаточно, чтобы угроза жизни миновала.

— Может, мне пока проверить, нет ли мебели из рябины? Скотт говорил, что…

— Если бы она была, я бы не мог до нее дотрагиваться, идиот!

Стайлз зло фыркает.

— Специалист по деревьям… Как будто ты отличишь рябину от дуба… — продолжает Дерек, пока трет переносицу — кажется, мигрень ему сегодня обеспечена.

— От дуба отличу. Один как раз передо мной… — бурчит себе под нос Стайлз.

— Что ты сказал? — угрожающе раздается с пола.

— Говорю, что пойду пока домой.

— Давно пора.

Стайлз кривится. Почему с ним так? На грани «Какой он красивый, могу любоваться вечно» и сразу «Возьму у отца шерифа револьвер, прострелю этой псине коленные чашечки, чтобы меньше выёбывался».

— Почему у меня на губах сладкий привкус?

Стайлз каменеет в коридоре.

— П…понятия не имею… — отвечает Стайлз, пулей вылетая за дверь. Его сердце сбивается с ритма, давая оборотню простор для воображения. Дерек хмурится и, на счастье Стайлза, тут же забывает об этом.

Дверь захлопывается, и Дерек полностью расслабляется. Никто посторонний в квартиру не войдет, и можно отпустить бдительность, провалившись в сон.

***  
Из забытья выдернули довольно громкие звуки чужого присутствия в доме, такие непривычные для оборотня-одиночки. Они раздавались с кухни. Хейл втянул воздух и почуял знакомый запах, тревога мгновенно отступила, но подозрительность нет. Он поднимается с дивана, с удовольствием отмечая ясную голову и отсутствие общей слабости в организме, которая преследовала его каждый день. Он дышит полной грудью, приятно наполняя легкие прохладным воздухом. По квартире гуляет сквозняк, которому удалось развеять запах аконита. Дерек передергивает плечами не из-за холода, а от воспоминаний. На полу упавшее одеяло, на спинке чистая футболка.

«Какой заботливый…»

Внутренний волк потянулся в спине и любопытно рыкнул, поторапливая идти. На своей кухне Хейл ожидаемо увидел вихрастую макушку Стайлза.

— Как ты сюда зашел? Я точно слышал, что дверь захлопнулась за тобой, — спросил Хейл, скрестив руки на груди.

— Еще вчера сделал дубликат, — обернувшись, Стайлз лучезарно улыбнулся и сразу вернулся к своему занятию. Как будто ничего необычного не произошло, если сосед свободно шастает к нему домой, это совершенно естественно.

— И почему меня это не удивляет? Бесит, но не удивляет.

Дерек подошел ближе, с интересом заглядывая парню за плечо. Стайлз наскоро отбивал большие куски мяса, и тут же жарил их на сильном огне с приправами. Запах ворвался в нос так внезапно, что заставил волка радостно подпрыгнуть на месте, сам Дерек сделал шаг вперед, вплотную прижавшись к спине Стайлза.

— Так и думал, что на гарнир придется забить… — Стайлз хохотнул. — Не стой, пожалуйста, над душой, порежь пока батон, — кухонная лопаточка взлетела в воздух в опасной близости от лица оборотня, а затем указала в сторону стола. Дерек с неохотой двинулся в указанную сторону. Стайлз тихонько выдохнул.

На столе огромными ломтями накромсан свежий ржаной хлеб. Стайлз хмыкает и ставит на стол две тарелки с ароматным мясом, садясь напротив. Дереку стоит немалых усилий не наброситься на кусок отбивной, как хочет его внутренний хищник. Он старается не считать, сколько времени не ел мяса, или вообще чего-то, кроме ненавистной азиатской кухни, но ум подкидывает только слово «давно». Он смотрит на Стайлза вопросительно.

— Приятного аппетита, — желает тот, беря в руки приборы.

Хейл просто кивает, его давно снесло цунами вкусных запахов, а затем погребло под лавиной голода. Он забыл, кто он и где он.

Мясо получилось восхитительным. Стайлз откусил кусочек, наколотый на вилку, да так и замер с ней. Он успел попробовать отбивную, пока дожаривал остальные, облажаться перед Хейлом ему не хотелось, и сейчас он был уже не так голоден. Да, стопроцентно не настолько голоден.

Пожалуй, в фильмах проснувшийся после сотни лет спячки вампир не так уж и страстно смотрит на подвернувшуюся девственницу, как оборотень сейчас в свою тарелку. Режиссерам не помешал бы наглядный пример, но Стайлз, жуя губу, упрямо заталкивает свой телефон обратно в карман. Он молчит и чувствует себя, словно приручает робкую лань, если так можно назвать восьмидесятикилограммового мужика (пусть и сильно схуднувшего), пожирающего внушительный кусок мяса. Он ел его, просто наколов на вилку, игнорируя нож.

Когда Дерек поднял голову, Стайлз улыбался ему.

— Вкусно, — смущенно сказал Дерек, а Стайлз искренне удивился. Он-то думал, что смущение не заложено в палитре эмоций этого человека. Это же чудо чудное. А чуду положена вторая порция. Что ж, у запасливого Стилински в холодильнике еще остались сосиски…

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Хейл, стоя на пороге своей квартиры.

— Выздоравливай, волчара, — Стайлз ни разу не оборотень, но, кажется, он тоже умеет чувствовать кое-какие эмоции. И те, что исходят сейчас от соседа, ему до мурашек нравятся.

***  
Дерек ложится спать и укрывается одеялом, предпочитая немного померзнуть при открытых настежь окнах, еще боясь возвращения запаха аконита. Ему хорошо, сытно и нигде не болит. Он чувствует к парню иррациональную смесь благодарности с обжигающей симпатией. Поэтому не стал отбирать дубликат ключа, он всегда сможет сделать это в следующий раз, если захочет. Стайлз же еще придет, как иначе?

***  
— Как дела, сын, чем занимаешься?

— Снимаю панорамы для крупного предприятия, — «А в свободное время подкармливаю волка. Да, из той самой семьи, из-за которой ты выслал меня подальше из города. Судьба злодейка», — про себя добавляет Стайлз.

— Ничего не произошло?

— Нет, пап, все весьма скучно.

— Береги себя и не забывай пить таблетки, сын.

— Конечно, пап.

— И не возвращайся пока домой. Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя…

========== Часть 5 ==========

Почувствовав себя лучше, Дерек не удержался. Жажда нагрузить физическими упражнениями тело зудела под кожей, не позволяя расслабиться и просто лечь отдыхать. Он так любил упражнения раньше и занимался ими легко, естественно. Во многих случаях они помогали ему сконцентрировать внимание или перезагрузить мозг.

Дерек снова переоценил свои силы, и понял это печально быстро. Ровно на третьем подъеме во время отжимания ослабевшие мышцы не выдержали, и он вписался лицом в паркет, не успев выставить вперед руку. Лежа на полу (Дерек бился об заклад, что знает каждый сантиметр этого идеального чужого паркета), он понял, что его жалкая туша нисколько не излечилась, и, если её напрягать, продолжает посылать волны боли ко всем клеткам организма сразу, которые буквально кричат ему остановиться. Дерек с горечью ухмыльнулся — оказалось, от барана в нем больше, чем от волка. Ничему не научился, и, как только появилась надежда, вцепился в нее зубами. Он встал и зашагал в сторону ванной. Его внутренняя война продолжалась.

Он уперся руками в раковину и поднял на зеркало больной взгляд. В равнодушной гладкой поверхности отразилось злое, замученное лицо, совершенно заросшее щетиной. Хейл поморщился, но удержал взгляд. Ему нужно выбираться из розовых грез и посмотреть в реальность. Реальность показала струйку крови из носа. Последний раз он разбивал себе нос лет в шесть. Чтобы не скатиться в истерический смех, он саданул кулаком в плитку и потом, пережидая боль, почти с мазохистским удовольствием наблюдал, как кожа делает слабые попытки заживления.

Он выдвинул ящик и достал коробочку. Мизинец привычно коснулся выемки хвостовика, раскрывая опасное лезвие. Любуясь на переливы стали, Дерек размышлял: когда наступает момент, что загнанный в угол зверь понимает свой предел, и перестает цепляться за жизнь волчьей хваткой? Когда злоба перестанет помогать выживать? И на каком этапе он сам?

Острейшее лезвие коснулось кожи у виска, скользнуло вниз, покрывая белоснежную раковину черным снегом. Еще несколько легких движений, дрожь руки, и раковина расцветает красным цветком…

Дерек выкручивает кран и снова придирчиво смотрит в зеркало. Стайлз точно будет ржать. Даже если пригрозить разорванным горлом, тот сначала скривится, а затем будет зажимать свой пиздливый рот в попытке удержать смех. Еще бы — оборотень, раненый не в кровавой схватке с врагом, а во время бритья. Это дно, просто огромная волчья яма, и он в самом низу. Дерек вспоминает солнечную улыбку Стайлза, которой тот щедро поделился с ним вчера, его фыркающий смех и дерганые движения во время готовки еды, и по телу разливается совершенно незнакомое щемящее ощущение. Оно лихо смазывает всю горечь, и этим немного пугает.

Приведя раковину в порядок, Дерек бесцельно слоняется по квартире. В конце концов, сдается и напрягает чувствительный слух, долго прислушивается и слышит, как у Стайлза что-то гремит. Значит, парень дома. Потом скрипит кровать, Стайлз глухо матерится, шумно дышит, и все сильнее бьется его сердце. Волк вскидывает мохнатую голову. Дерек весь как натянутая струна, он не понимает, почему здоровый человек может дышать так заполошно, и здоровый ли? Парень весь как комок неврозов, дерни за нитку и, кажется, он начнет вертеться волчком, хоть он и так не может усидеть на месте. А что, если ему грозит неизвестная опасность?..

Стайлз стонет странно, протяжно и болезненно, и Дерек срывается с места, если можно так назвать его медлительные ковыляния к входной двери. Дыхание все чаще, и Дерек вспоминает, что такое ужас, он даже забывает о собственной боли. Минует коридор, показавшийся кошмарно длинным, толкает дверь и оказывается в ярко освещенном коридоре. У него тут же щиплет под веками, чернеет перед глазами и кружится голова.

Он зажмуривается и на ощупь делает скачок к лифту. Находит пальцами кнопку и ждет, ощущая холод металлической двери лбом. Пока лифт с легким жужжанием поднимается на его этаж, Дерек пережидает головокружение. Он чертовски злится на себя за свою слабость. Никчемная псина даже не может добраться до этажа выше. Эта злоба проходится взрывной волной по всему телу. Он бьет кулаком в двери. Он рычит и впервые за эти годы слышит привычный рокочущий рык из своей глотки. Не человеческий слабый скулеж, а знакомый с детства звук. В голове как будто провели генеральную уборку, вычистили грязь и высосали напоследок весь грязный воздух. Он открывает глаза, и зрение послушно проясняется. Первое, что он видит, это ощутимая вмятина на бликующем металле двери, которая с легким шарканьем уже отъезжает в сторону, показывая, что лифт в его распоряжении.

Нажимая на кнопку, Дерек старается не думать ни о чем, кроме Стайлза. Ни о чем, потому что слишком больно станет, если ему показалось то, что он ощутил внутри. Сначала он узнает, что с лягушонком, а потом будет разбираться с собой. Он лишь надеется, что ему хватит сил окунуть того башкой в унитаз, если тот просто нажрался и мучится с похмелья.

Пара шагов, и вот он уже у нужной двери. Стучать не приходится — она не заперта, что так похоже на безалаберного Стайлза. Из глубины квартиры слышится какой-то отчаянный стон, и Дерека бросает вперед, на звук.

Готовясь к неизвестной угрозе, Дерек оказывается НЕ готов. Не готов к тому, что на Стайлза НЕ напали, ему НЕ плохо, а весьма даже хорошо. Потому что нет ничего опасного в том, чтобы лежать на кровати в одной футболке, с широко разбросанными ладными ногами. И длинными пальцами ласкать свой член.

Дерек по инерции делает несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, и его замечают. Но вместо того, чтобы спрятаться или хотя бы, мать твою, остановиться, Стайлз сжимает пальцы сильнее и отчаянно стонет, кончая.

— Дерек…

Их глаза округляются едва ли не одновременно. Дерека подкашивает на ближайшее кресло, он едва ли чувствует струны гитары, проходящие по его спине, он слишком шокирован. Он смотрит на капли спермы, стекающие по пальцам Стайлза, и не может прервать это состояние «комы».

А тот молчит, как будто онемел разом, в наказание за все прошедшие годы болтовни. В его мозгу лишь НИЧЕГО. Вот теперь он начинает выглядеть нуждающимся в помощи. Он резко бледнеет до вида поганки, и его веснушки, вдруг ставшие яркими, походят на какие-то грязные брызги.

— Я… я… — начинает тот, и Дерек всерьез думает выйти через окно, если новое падение с высоты позволит уйти от этого. Он хмурится и хочет встать, но ноги отказывают. Кажется, нечеловеческая прыть закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась.

Стайлз, замечая это движение, с ужасом сжимается в комок. И внутреннему волку вдруг это совсем не нравится. А еще дуреныш бросает взгляд куда-то выше головы Дерека, и на его лице проступает гримаса ужаса. Дерек от всей души надеется, что там зависла канима, а не очередной пиздец от Стилински, но все же осторожно задирает шею. Увы, это не склизская ящерица, способная парализовать своим ядом, это фотография самого Дерека, где он угрожающе смотрит в камеру.

— Блять, Стайлз. Я должен узнать что-то еще? — в голосе сталь, а взгляд изучает с ног до головы. Стайлз изо всех сил жмурится, мечтая, чтобы Дерек перестал смотреть на него вот так. Недоверчиво, осуждающе и шокированно одновременно.

— Может, подождешь на кухне? Кофе, яичница с беконом на плите… Я… приведу себя в порядок и приду. — «А потом вздернусь на шнурках своих любимых кедов… ПИЗДЕЦ! Вселенский пиздец!»

Отлично, Дереку тоже не помешает прийти в норму. Он встает с кресла и, не глядя на Стайлза, выходит из комнаты. Ему приходится максимально сосредотачиваться, чтобы не злиться раньше времени и игнорировать сладкий запах возбуждения, буквально оттаскивая подальше свою неожиданно взбесившуюся вервульфью сущность.

***  
Дерек сидит за столом, злобно гипнотизируя кружку в своих руках. И видно, что сидит так уже долго.

— Господи, Дерек. Если бы я был твоим кофе, я бы в ужасе выплеснулся на пол, — полушепотом произнес Стайлз, появившийся в дверях кухни через вечность, а может пару минут.

Дерек для верности вцепился в невинную керамику еще крепче. От парня по-прежнему несло возбуждением, смыть которое возможно, только затолкав изящную тушку под холодную воду. При мысли о душе совместно с парнем волк облизнулся, а Дерек попытался отфыркнуться от настойчивого манящего аромата, сбивающего с важного разговора.

— Где и когда ты сделал то фото? Рассказывай.

Дерек акцентирует внимание на фотографии, боясь, что Стайлз начнет рассказывать про другое. Про все то, что он увидел до этого, говорить не хочется. От слова совсем.  
Стайлз хмурится, кусает и без того покоцанные губы, густо краснеет, но пытается взять себя в руки.

— Конечно, ты не запомнил меня, наследник Хейлов, — Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, пару раз переминаясь с одной ноги на другую. — Вы с дядей были чуть ли не знаменитостями в Бейкон Хиллс. Еще бы — потеряв семью в трагических обстоятельствах, сумели подняться на самый верх. О вас говорили все. Два блистательных красавца, владельцы процветающего бизнеса. А слухи о вечеринках, которые вы закатывали, не утихали и месяц спустя.

Непривычно тихий голос парня заставлял прислушиваться очень внимательно. Слова подбирались им едкие, но злости или зависти в них не было. Что ж, пока неплохо. Дерек даже выдохнул расслабленно, сам не понимая, почему так волнуется, так боится услышать что-то, что расстроит его. Но он слышит…

— Твой дядя нанял меня… — произносит Стайлз и делает паузу, пока льет кипяток себе в кружку.

У Дерека перед глазами туман, а под ногами идет трещинами пол, грозя разверзнуться в любой момент. Дерек впивается ногтями себе в ногу, не замечая, что они давно не человеческие, пытаясь удержаться в этой зыбкой реальности.

«Питер нанял Стайлза. Заплатил, чтобы тот притворился его другом», — пульсирует в висках.

Ему дурно, но он не понимает отчего. Стайлз говорит это спокойно, буднично, как само собой разумеющееся. А Дерек снова остался в дураках — похоже, в этой коварной игре ему не победить. Пол с глухим треском проваливается, утягивая с собой в никуда.

Стайлз оборачивается с кружкой, готовый продолжать свой смущающий рассказ. Кидает быстрый взгляд на Хейла и выпускает чашку из рук. Та разлетается на мелкие осколки, но сразу забыта.

Дерек выглядит как меловая статуя, его лицо, непривычно выбритое, застыло в натянутой гримасе страдания, взгляд рассеян, а под ладонью на бедре растекается багровое пятно.

— Дерек, да что с тобой? — мгновение, и Стайлз рядом с ним, пытается вытащить ногти, но пальцы лишь сильнее сгибаются, глубже вгоняя их в тело. Запах крови сильнее. Дерек не отвечает.

«Сделал кофеек, блять», — почти воет Стайлз.

Он и так выпил горсть аддерола, чтобы перекрыть свою панику от внезапного появления того, кого он не ожидал, но так мечтал увидеть в своей комнате. Прокручивает весь свой монолог, пытаясь понять, что же так покоробило сурового хмурого мужика. Доходит до последней своей фразы, и его озаряет.

— Черт возьми, Дерек, дослушай сначала до конца, прежде чем делать свои жестокие выводы. Ты просто не в курсе, что я могу облиться кипятком с живота до ног, если не концентрируюсь только на механических действиях. СДВГ для меня, знаешь ли, схоже с аконитом для оборотней, и мои колеса еще не подействовали, так что я вынужден нести всю эту пургу, потому что это единственный способ защиты от паники и вообще… подзатыльник бы сейчас очень помог, мда…

Дерек слышит Стайлза, как через толщу воды, и не знает, что сдерживает больше — свою раздувающуюся злобу, отравленную разочарованием, или напирающую следом за ними душевную боль. Пусти одну, следом прорвутся и другие. Эта боль оголяла настоящие чувства, сдирая кокон отчуждения, который Дерек старательно накрутил вокруг себя, показала, как важен оказался Стайлз, единственный человек, который был рядом (а был ли?), и способный вынести его замкнутость. Дерек не хотел подпускать его близко, но сам не заметил, как пустил. И теперь нежелание потерять парня сверлило душу…

Прокрутив несколько совсем безумных способов вернуть волка на землю обетованную, Стайлз задумался, чего хотел бы он сам, решив, что обманут, или что там надумала мохнатая задница. Присел на корточки перед Хейлом и ладонью повернул голову оборотня в свою сторону, заглянув в лицо. Глаза Дерека нашли его, и этот взгляд пробил в самое сердце Стайлза, столько боли было в нем. И Стайлз внезапно осознал, что нужен ему сейчас. Подался вперед, обхватив Дерека руками вокруг туловища, прижался лицом к его гладкой, без щетины, щеке, думая, что другого шанса может и не выдаться. И плевать, есть ли у него на это право или нет. Даст по лицу, разотрет по стене — так тому и быть, главное, стереть его страдание как можно быстрее.

— Питер нанял меня фотографом на ту вечеринку, потому что только я могу снимать оборотней без засветки от глаз. Я же знал о вас и придумал фильтр на линзу. Ну и нравился ты мне, тогда… Но сейчас все изменилось, что бы ты себе не удумал!

«Ага, изменилось, стало еще хуже, поэтому я и стою тут на коленях с тобой в обнимку».

— Да, теперь все иначе, но не из-за того, что с тобой произошло, и ты стал слаб… Я не это хотел сказать… Боже… Заткнись, Стайлз, просто заткнись…

Хейл был горячим даже через одежду и каким-то уютным, настолько, что искушение потереться об него оказалось слишком велико. Хейл только вздохнул глубже, пока Стайлз, тихо млея, ткнулся носом в его шею, стискивая сильнее.

— Как ты мог подумать про меня неладное, глупая твоя волчья задница. Я ведь рассказал тебе про друзей, которым грозит опасность из-за твоего дядюшки, неужели Стайлз такой подозрительный. Может, я подозрительно крут? — дальше он перебирал ничего не значащие фразы, кружась вокруг слов «подозрительно» и «задница», в итоге совсем потеряв смысл.

В конце концов он выдохся, принявшись скользить взглядом по сильной шее с напряженными венами, гладкому подбородку.

— А ты, придурок, разучился бриться, — хихикает Стайлз, рассматривая свежий порез на подбородке. Ему тут же прилетает нелегкий подзатыльник. — Ауч!

— Ты так много болтаешь, что это вызывает желание немедленно тебя убить. — Лицо у Дерека недовольное, но Стайлза не проведешь, он знает, что тот поверил ему и уже не сердится. Даже не верится.

— Дерек! — Стайлз снова кидается с объятиями, но Дерек выставляет вперед руку, удерживая того на расстоянии. И ему хочется побыть еще немного в кольце ласковых рук, но привычка — вторая натура…

========== Часть 6 ==========

Комментарий к   
https://yadi.sk/i/isxm_j-53aW6Gn  
https://yadi.sk/i/QtO2DgPFtmaG6w  
Стайлз — вихрь, и он повсюду. Он жарит бекон с яичницей и одновременно пытается стащить с Дерека штаны, собираясь обработать рану, «только и всего», как он говорит, а сам смешно надувает щеки, сверкая карамельными глазищами.

Дерек лениво отбивается, отталкивая вездесущие руки, от прикосновения которых бегут мурашки, пряча за рыком улыбки, которые ему давно не подчиняются и готовы в любую секунду прорвать каменную маску на его лице. Волк игриво взбрыкивает и трется боками о ребра. Дерек не пытается ему помешать, тот вспоминает, каково это — чувствовать краски жизни.

В хорошем настроении Стайлз подобен горной реке — бурный и неудержимый. И Дерек «восстает из пепла» рядом с ним. Тот делится своими воспоминаниями о том — нет, не счастливом, скорее стабильном — времени, вспоминая тот вечер, на котором фотографировал Хейлов. Как был горд, обладая эксклюзивными правами на фотосъемку известной семьи, ведущей скрытный образ жизни. Как решил сделать хобби своей будущей профессией. Он все же иногда краснеет при слове «фото», и тогда Дерек в очередной раз хватается за банку с кофе, утыкаясь в нее носом, чтобы перебить сладкие нотки его запаха. Пусть лучше Стайлз считает его любителем кофе, чем любителем кое-чего другого…

— Помнишь, как протер мной стены ресторана, когда я всего-то хотел сделать одно хорошее фото?

— Я не хотел фотографироваться, о чем сказал тебе сразу.

— О нетушки! Не сказал, это было больше похоже на рык бегемота, скрещенного с носорогом! А когда я щелкнул тебя, погнался за мной через весь ресторан, у всех на виду.

— Ты умеешь выбесить.

— Но я отлично бегал, не ожидал, да? Ха-ха, сейчас-то не рычи. Ой, напугал! Вот снимем твой блок, и будешь грозить мне разорванной шеей. Что тупыми зубами сделаешь? Зажуешь меня до смерти?

Хейл приподнял брови.

— Тебя что, во время секса никогда партнер в шею не кусал?

Стайлз вспыхнул, как свечка, и Дерек втянул запах смущения, а еще немного — раздражения, за которое с удовольствием и зацепился.

— Есть нечто пикантное в том, чтобы прикусить партнера за чувствительное место, — понизив голос, продолжил Дерек.

— Мне такое неинтересно… — голос Стайлза предательски сел.

— Да ну? Это всем нравится. Шея для нас, оборотней, самое сильно пахнущее место, подставляя его, партнер показывает полное доверие.

— Оставь это для девочек в клубах… Может, они…

— Прикусить кожу и сразу зализать укус. Следить за реакцией, дождаться момента, когда пульс максимально участится. Сжать зубами сильно, но не больно и таскать за холку, как…

— Так, все! Мне надо мыть посуду… — Стайлз хватает грязные тарелки и буквально кидает их в раковину, выкручивает кран на максимум и принимается ожесточенно драить ни в чем не повинные черепки.

Он согласен был признать свою капитуляцию, только в этот раз, он остудит под холодным душем дикое возбуждение из-за слов шерстяной заразы, который открыто принюхался, довольно оскалившись своими, мать его, идеальными и без того опасными зубами, и отомстит. Ох, как он отомстит!

Этот монолог Дерека застал его врасплох. Стайлз не мог предположить, что тот заговорит с ним на такую пошлую тему. Решая, зачем это ему, Стайлз додумался только до вариантов позлить или смутить, и у Хейла получилось и то и другое, и даже больше.

От одного этого низкого вкрадчивого голоса можно было пробивать эрекцией стены, а картинка в воображении вообще сносила к чертям собачьим. Дерек еще наклонился над столом, пошло сверкая глазами, и Стайлз понял, что писец — приплыли. Шею фантомно закололо, отчего по коже пробежал озноб.

Все портила кажущаяся нереальность и несерьезность происходящего, Стайлз не мог поверить в намерения Хейла замутить с ним («Серьезно?! Дерек клеил его? Да, трижды ха!..»), что вызвало обиду и легкую жажду мести, и он уже придумал как.

Как бы Стайлз ни злился, долго молчать он не мог. Это выше его психосостояния. Он передергивает плечами, облизывая губы.

— Ты можешь осознанно вытащить ногти? — лучше сосредоточиться на решении проблемы Хейла, это вернет вылетевшую в трубу концентрацию внимания. Иначе…

Дерек смотрит на него из-под нахмуренных бровей, переводит взгляд на свои пальцы, сгибает и разгибает их. Прикрывает глаза и… сдается.

— Не могу, — голос у него такой потухший, что Стайлз перестает злиться, он хотел бы положить руку тому на плечо, но ограничивается словами.

— Так, ясно. Попробуй еще раз, и старайся дольше, — наставнические нотки в голосе вызывают чувство раздражения у оборотня.

— Ты их увидишь, если продолжишь молоть чушь.

— Это не чушь, Дерек. Ты уже делал это, осталось понять, что тебе помогает запустить трансформацию.

— А дальше?

— Ну… Попробовать воссоздать условия, при которых получилось в прошлый раз.

Дерек давится остывшим кофе, представляя, как Стайлз снимает штаны, усаживаясь напротив, и, двигая рукой, издает те самые стоны, что Дерек слышал, когда бежал «спасать» соседа.

Стайлз… эта проницательная заноза, будто читает мысли по его лицу, начинает вопить:  
— Нет, блин! Я не стану повторять то… то, что… что ты не должен был вообще видеть. Боже…

— Нам это не нужно, — глухо добавляет, когда немного успокаивается.

— Не нужно… — в интонации сквозит не согласием, а вопросом. Это так странно, что Стайлз решает взглянуть на Дерека, но тот отводит взгляд.

«ЧТО? Что это было? Дерек Хейл отвел взгляд".  
Стайлз ущипнул себя на руку, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это, и вспомнил, сколько таблеток принял сегодня, не слишком ли много для глюков? — мысли воспалялись и скакали, как микробы. Нет… он переволновался сегодня, снова, несколько раз! Просто мышление тормозит, как старенькая видюха на компе…

Стайлз устало вздыхает и трет ладонями лицо.  
— Ты вбежал ко мне с когтями уже тогда. Что…

Блядь, как же трудно абстрагироваться от чувств и просто рассуждать. Особенно когда вспоминаешь этого запыхавшегося клыкастого мужика в непосредственной близости от твоего разгоряченного тела… «Дохлые собачки, одинокие бабушки, голод стран третьего мира. Вдох-выдох…»

— Что ты чувствовал? — «О, неплохо, и голос не дрогнул. Я молодец!»

— Гнев.

— Пфф. Тебе не за что было злиться на меня. Я ничего тебе не сделал.

— Сегодня нет. Но он был... — Дерек не скажет, что злился на самого себя в тот момент.

— Что еще?

— Любопытство?

— Ты издеваешься? Я дружу с оборотнем, и, поверь, единственное любопытство, способное его трансформировать — это цвет нового белья его девушки. Дерек, я пытаюсь помочь. Тебе.

Настала очередь Дерека вздыхать.  
— Я подумал, что тебе плохо.

— Вот как… — Стайлз смотрит на свои ступни и чешет затылок. — Спасибо.

В новом молчании Дерек наблюдает, как на живом лице парня одна за другой сменяются эмоции, в очередной раз поражаясь, как природа допустила такое.

— Переодевайся и поехали.

Дерек вздергивает бровь…

***  
Стайлз уверенно вёл свой старенький джип в сторону леса, смешно дергал головой под мелодию веселенькой песни, выглядя при этом подозрительно довольным, у него горели прищуренные глаза, а уголок рта то и дело соскакивал на щеку. И пах он каким-то отчаянным весельем. При этом ни слова не сказал, что задумал. Дереку подсознательно не нравилась эта неизвестность.

— О каком испытании ты говорил? — все же не выдержал Хейл.

— О! Ничего сверхъестественного, просто прогулка по лесу, — пропел Стайлз, отвечая на скептический взгляд оборотня. — Только мы вдвоем. Не психуй, что я тебе могу плохого сделать? Ну? Я же обычный человек.

Не учуяв ложь, Дерек внутренне расслабился. Он коротко кивает и отворачивается к окну. Надо начинать доверять тому, кто выручал тебя так много последнее время и стал, незачем обманывать самого себя, частью твоей жизни.

Дорога заметно сузилась, постоянно петляя между деревьев, постепенно сходя на нет. Стайлз затормозил, только когда она совсем оборвалась. Деревья вокруг них казались великанами, птицы кричали где-то высоко-высоко над самой макушкой леса.

Стайлз заглушил двигатель и бодро выпрыгнул из салона. Бегло огляделся, что-то прикидывая для себя.

— Тут точно нет посторонних… — растянул плотно сомкнутые губы в подобии коварной улыбки и, поймав недоверчивый взгляд Дерека, начал медленно пятиться назад. — Давай, хмурый волк, проверим, как хорошо ты восстанавливаешься.

— Ты же не хочешь… Стайлз, прекрати! — серьезно цедит Хейл, он пытается предостеречь этого недотёпу от необдуманного поступка, но куда там.

Шаг назад, еще один, еще смелее. Волк навострил уши.

Вопреки словам Дерека, Стайлз видел, как ярко зажглись ледяным огнём его глаза, заметались по сторонам, останавливаясь на нем особенно внимательно.

— Только не говори, что не в курсе про волчьи рефлексы!

Точно придурочный. Глаза Стайлза блестят не хуже его собственных, а пульс начинает расти.

— Пфф, в курсе, конечно. Ты не отвлекайся. Сосредоточься, подыши лесным воздухом поглубже и… догони, если сможешь!

Стайлз сделал еще пару медленных пружинящих шагов назад, резко развернулся и бросился прочь.

Нельзя поворачиваться к волку спиной! — это знают даже дети…

Дерека протащило следом за парнем. Он вогнал ногти в первое дерево, чтобы удержать волка, который захлебывался от восторга и утробно ворчал, желая вырваться из хватки угасающего самоконтроля и продолжить охоту. Запах азарта манил следом, побуждал гнаться и догнать свою добровольную жертву.

Инстинкты сорвались с цепи. Осознание, что несносный засранец специально это затеял, не добавляло контроля. Хейл полутрансформировался и бросился за ним.

Былое и уже забытое ощущение бурлило в крови. Свобода — сила — движение. Мышцы двигались, как заведённые, сердце чётко гнало кровь. Цель манила. И Дерек полностью осознал, отчего взволновался его волк: ему же так сильно нравится Стайлз, и не только ему. В этот раз они полностью солидарны.

Стайлз оказался неплох, бег явно был лучшим видом спорта для него. Но как бы хорош ни был человек, оборотню он не ровня. Дерек догнал его возле поваленного старого дерева, где тот притормозил, по-человечески долго решая, перепрыгивать или обежать.

Стайлз охнул и хохотнул, когда его буквально снесло с намеченного курса движения. Сильное тело прижалось со спины, над ухом раздался бархатный рык, обдавая шею выше толстовки облачком пара.

Поверх предплечья сжались смуглые пальцы и дернули, разворачивая лицом к Дереку. Который держит, не позволяя упасть или сбежать. Второе вернее. Стайлз уже стоит, а его сердце несется дальше вскачь. Дай ему волю — выпрыгнет. Он близко. Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу, его любимые кеды понемногу отсыревают, погружаясь в мокрый после ливня мох. Но его это мало волнует, он думает о невероятных оливковых глазах напротив, да и руки, что обнимают так крепко, но неожиданно бережно, тоже выше всяких похвал. А весь Дерек Хейл целиком — как джекпот, лампа Аладдина и наследство от неизвестной бабушки, вместе взятые.

Хейл притягивает еще ближе. Приподнимая, ставит носками на свои ботинки. Так куда ближе, интимнее до жути. Небольшая разница в росте исчезает, и Стайлз вроде как выше сейчас. Глаза в глаза. Делает шаг назад и Стайлз, качнувшись, рефлекторно цепляется за полы сумашедше красиво сидящей на Хейле куртки.

Сердце совсем зачастило, мозг отказал, и язык урвал свою минуту славы:  
— И не жалко тебе ботинки свои шикарные?

— Нет, — губы обнажают огромные острые клыки. Он все-таки смог, инстинкты не подвели. Стайлз может гордиться собой. Взгляд, как всегда, хмурый, но на удивление спокойный, рассматривает лицо, уделяя внимание рту, да так пристально, что…

Стайлз облизывает губы, нет это не жест соблазнения, это нервное. По сути, это вредная привычка, потому что он сначала сжимает губы в плотную линию, через которую осторожно протискивается загнутый кверху кончик языка. Дерек наклоняет голову вбок, впиваясь взглядом в этот жест, и ждет. Стайлз думает о том, будет ли совсем по-идиотски повторить это. И высовывает язык снова, чуть-чуть. Дерек подается головой за ним, возмущенно вскидывая взгляд, когда язык исчезает.

Стайлз поднимает бровь, мол: «Что такое, чувак?»

Это пиздец как странно и очень волнующе. В следующий раз он трижды подумает, прежде чем радостно вопить: «Мы разбудим твое животное начало!» — или нет?..

— А ты хорош, Хейл. Поздравляю, мы преодолели твою психосоматику! И ты восстанавливаешься, весь. Как мило, что ты успел закрыть машину. В твоем кармане ключи от моего джипа? 

— Не доведет тебя до добра твой огромный болтливый рот.

— Мфф… — даже Стайлз Стилински не может разговаривать с чужим языком, хозяйничающим у него во рту…

Дорогу до дома Стайлз помнит, как в пьяном бреду — машина, лифт, коридор…

Хейл прижимает его к стене в коридоре, держит подмышками, и руки Стайлза безвольно висят - не удержаться, не удержать, не поцарапать ногтями. Мышцы красивых рук бугрятся, когда приподнимают над полом и ноги Стайлза остаются без опоры. Футболка задралась, и голый живот прижат к горячему, как кипяток, телу - того и гляди пар пойдет. В отражении зеркала на противоположной стене — трискелион и блядские ямочки над ремнем. Стайлз не может припомнить момент, когда исчезла футболка Дерека, стук раскиданной обуви помнит, и всё…

Втиснутое между худых ног колено подпирает Стайлза, фиксируя в невозможном положении. Дерек смотрит подавляюще, сверлит взглядом каждую чертову секунду. Его лицо совсем близко. Он проводит своим языком по губам Стайлза по очереди, пока они не приоткрываются. Поцелуй, сначала поверхностный, быстро становится агрессивным, язык Хейла врывается в рот и сразу отстраняется, взгляд держит под контролем, выявляя каждую эмоцию и каждое движение. Еще поцелуй и, не дав Стайлзу потянуться следом, разрывает. Смотрит в глаза, а Стайлза уже трясет. Еще ни разу в жизни ему так не хотелось царапаться и кусаться, как сейчас. Хренов волк дал почувствовать сладость поцелуя и тут же отобрал это. Прислоняется ближе некуда и легко водит своими открытыми губами по дрожащим губам, но как только парень пытается прижаться в ответ, отстраняется. Стайлз судорожно вдыхает, желая хотя бы дыхание себе присвоить. И все по новой, так медленно и беспощадно мало.

Острым клыком по ушному хрящику ведет, и Стайлз думает, что сдохнет от передоза, передоза мурашек по коже. Лижет мочку, и становится хуже в разы. Спускается к шее и ведет дальше, цепляет ворот и надрывает зубами, чуть отстраняется, и вот ткань почти пополам — что ж, Стайлз не будет скучать по футболке. Дерек замирает, любуется обнажившимся торсом. Взрыкивает и ведет вниз по коже носом, щетиной колет. Языком дьявольским находит сосок. И Стайлз думает, что ему давлением купол сорвет, вот-вот…

Смотрит так, как умеет только он, единственный во всем мире. Охуенный хмуроволк.  
Стайлз не был бы собой, расслабившись и покорно ожидая дальнейших действий. Он обхватывает коленями горячий торс, находя точку опоры. Рывком подтягивает свое тело немного вверх, вырывая руки из поддержки, хватается за мощную шею, все так же висит на Дереке, но уже по своим правилам.

Одну руку оставляет на шее, другой в волосы зарывается, дергает на себя в отместку за муки, и накрывает, наконец, эти идеальные губы своими. Подушечки пальцев что-то чувствуют на шее, под линией роста волос, но мозг тут же нацеливается на другое. Если, конечно, Стайлз думает им, а не тем, что еще в лесу перетянуло часть кровотока на себя…

Вылизывает чужой рот жадно, как голодный, не забывая тянуть за прядки. Творит всё, что пожелает, впервые в жизни не чувствуя неловкости из-за поцелуя, и скромность ушла, тихонько прикрыв за собой двери. Теперь очередь Дерека судорожно выдыхать. Пожалуй, со стороны это выглядит, как нападение человека на оборотня, беспрецедентный случай даже для такого проклятого городка, как их.

Стайлз немного выгибает спину, и Дерек глухо стонет. Подбрасывает парня, удобнее перехватывая за талию, вжимаясь бедрами, нетерпеливо трется. Отрывает от стены, держа полностью на весу, и продолжает легонько вскидывать, имитируя движения. Стайлз становится кусачим, он не может сдержаться при мысли, что Хейл может врываться в него, вот так держа на весу.

Дерек делает шаги к кровати и кидает Стайлза на нее. Медленно выдергивает ремень, расстегивает ширинку, достав член… И смотрит прямо в глаза. Стайлза колотит, как в лихорадке. Холодит кожу, грубо лишенную последней тряпки. Он прерывисто тяжело дышит, взглядом соскальзывая вниз на потрясающий вид.

Дерек укладывает уже не соображающего Стайлза на себя, оглаживает всего от плечей до аппетитной задницы, удобно ложащейся в его ладони. Одной рукой влажными пальцами массирует дырку, одновременно терзая сладкие губы своими, съедая отчаянные, требовательные стоны. Скидывает с себя, укладывая животом на кровать, осторожно ложится сверху. Держит себя на весу одной рукой, вторую спускает, чтобы ухватиться за половинку бледного зада, усыпанного родинками. Мнет грубо, не нежничая, от всей волчьей души. Отводит пальцами слегка в сторону, давая доступ своему ноющему члену скользнуть между половинок. Трется до предела набухшим стволом, с удовольствием слушая скулеж вожделенного тела под собой.

Изящные пальцы вцепляются в простынь, а бедра так чувственно дрожат. Великолепный открытый Стайлз. Жаждущий и ждущий партнер. Такой, о котором давно мечтал. Из горла вырывается клокочущий звук, и Дерек понимает, что управляет своим телом лишь отчасти. Его волк забрал управление себе и не может ждать, желание зашкаливает, а еще волк хочет ритуал. Сам втягивает когти и клыки.

Дерек ведет носом по тонкой шее, чтобы слегка прихватить за загривок. Чуть-чуть, так, чтобы кожа не выскользнула из человеческих зубов. Стайлз вздрагивает и, кажется, приходит в себя. Дерек разжимает зубы, позволяя Стайлзу повернуть голову назад.  
У Дерека глаза горят ультрамарином и самого ощутимо потряхивает. Во взгляде столько желания, что Стайлза вполне точно еще никогда так не хотели. Между ягодиц так жарко и влажно от чужой смазки. Предвкушение буквально раздавливает. Но хищник ждет.

— Можно? — низкий рычащий вопрос.

Стайлз глотает матерные слова, открывая рот, чтобы извлечь всего две буквы. Ничего лишнего.

— ДА.

— Я позабочусь о тебе… — голос у оборотня уже надсадно хрипит.

— Заткнись, Дерек… И начинай уже…

Хейл плавным движением входит до конца, еще и вжимаясь бедрами. Стайлз ойкает. Так, должно быть, чувствуют себя распятые бабочки, насаженные на иглу. Но в Стайлзе кое-что другое…

— Вот теперь я познал фразу «засадить по самый корень»…

Дерек выскальзывает, чтобы тут же резко толкнуться внутрь.

— О блять, я ошибся, в первый раз я ошибся, вот это точно было оно!

Над ухом низкий рычащий смех. Когда Стайлз разлепляет глаза, видит черных змей, бегущих по венам Дерека.

— Не смей, Дерек! Я хочу чувствовать всё сам! Это всё принадлежит мне.

— Ты уверен?

— Да!

Дерек продолжает двигаться, почти отключаясь от остального мира. Со Стайлзом ощущения острее, восхитительнее, как никогда.

— Боже, волчий боже! Какой же ты большой! — Ощущения тянущие, но не болезненные.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да-даа. Еще… — отчаянный стон, и Дерек отдает управление волку, он знает, что Стайлзу тот не навредит, но сам Дерек долго не продержится. Для него всего слишком много, крышесносных стонов, слишком узкой дырки. Волк и он сливаются в одном желании.

Прихватывает загривок и начинает двигаться свободнее. Чуть-чуть. А Стайлз чувствует себя нанизанным, полностью им подчиненным. Он стонет, не сдерживаясь, выплюнув кусок простыни, закушенный ранее. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, тугие кольца экстаза змеями сворачиваются у него в паху от того, насколько упоенно Дерек втрахивает его в кровать. Рычащий, жаркий и почти себя не контролирующий. Слишком мало, и одновременно слишком много.

Смуглые пальцы сплелись с бледными, когти впились в матрас, как в масло, не позволяя сдвигаться от резких безумных движений.

А потом что-то взорвалось всеми цветами радуги, осыпав мир вокруг ненужными блёклыми осколками…

***  
Высокая фигура в темном пальто мягко выскальзывает из лифта, делает несколько уверенных шагов к одной из дверей на этаже и резко замирает. Голова гостя склоняется то вправо, то влево, как будто прислушиваясь. Брови его удивленно приподнимаются. Гость перекатывается с пятки на носок отполированных до блеска ботинок… и возвращается в лифт. На красивом лице мелькает нехорошая улыбка, и створки лифта смыкаются.

========== Часть 7 ==========

Комментарий к   
https://yadi.sk/i/H4za2hDbzxqtCg  
https://yadi.sk/i/mHr9vIR-LuukhQ  
https://yadi.sk/i/TnVIPJOiehE-kg

Сильно-сильно извиняюсь, что так долго не было главы. Нет мне прощения(  
Стайлз открывает глаза, выплывая из сладкой неги. Со спины прижимается горячее тело Хейла, а его шикарные руки держат в объятиях до того кайфово, что Стайлз едва не отлетает в мир иной от удовольствия. Он дрейфует на волнах этого блаженства некоторое время, а потом разворачивается в кольце рук и задерживает дыхание — перед взглядом оказывается расслабленное лицо Дерека-няша-когда-не-хмурюсь. Стайлз прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать накатывающий вздох умиления. Он аккуратно освобождает свою руку, чтобы запустить в густую шевелюру волка, расчесывает пальцами упругие тёмные прядки, переходит на скулу, самыми подушечками скользнув по щетине. Дерек шумно втягивает воздух, притянув к себе сильнее, трется подбородком о макушку Стайлза, дергает бедрами и успокаивается. А Стайлз, наоборот, боится, что его колотящееся не хуже барабана сердце разбудит всех в районе. Ведь голый, прижимающийся к Стайлзу всеми частями тела Дерек — это пиздец как волнительно.

Как бы ни было трудно выбираться из-под теплого бока оборотня спозаранку, как бы ни хотелось остаться и поговорить, как бы ни хотелось прижаться к губам… работу никто не отменял. Поэтому через час Стайлз стоит в общем холле фотофирмы и глупо улыбается сам себе, пока не понимает, что запорол несколько пробников для текущего клиента, выбрав неверный формат печати. Он чертыхается и, кинув неудачные листы на соседний стол, решает позже додумать, пригодятся ли они клиенту или стоит выкинуть их в мусорку, а сам направляется к кофе машине.

Мысли вновь возвращаются в положительное русло, стоит перед внутренним взором появиться картинке с сонным Дереком, обхватившим подушку в крепкие объятия вместо выскользнувшего из них Стайлза. Так нежно и крепко он прижимает к себе бездушное пуховое изделие, что Стайлз начинает ревновать, даже не сделав шага в сторону от кровати. Он уже собирается снова нырнуть в постель и отвоевать у наглой соперницы уютного волка, как оживает будильник, распространяя вокруг мерзкий звук. Хейл во сне хмурится, и Стайлз, издав последнее умиленное «оооу», хватает телефон с тумбочки и вылетает из комнаты. Будет же еще время полюбоваться и нормально поговорить? Куда он денется?

Стайлз наверняка ошпарил бы свежим кофе своего директора Финстока, если бы тот, в силу своих умений бывшего тренера по лакроссу, вовремя не отскочил подальше.

— Белински! — возмущенно окликнул тот Стайлза, но, вовремя заметив блаженное выражение на лице парня, передумал его ругать и лишь менторским тоном добавил:  
— Отдай мне папку клиента и можешь быть свободен на сегодня. Я сам нажму на кнопки этой адской машины, а то ты своей катастрофической аурой всю аппаратуру выведешь из строя.

— Я Стилински… — протянул лыбящийся парень, а потом смешно округлил рот. — Вы меня отпускаете? Серьезно, мистер кексик?

— Да-да. Только не приближайся ко мне, подлиза, — директор остановил попытку броситься ему на шею. — Дай сюда папку и свали уже.

— Спасибо, уже убегаю.

Бегом спускаясь на этаж парковки, Стайлз чувствует, как телефон буквально чешется через карман брюк. Он выцарапывает аппарат из кармана и набирает номер Дерека, от предвкушения у него теплеет внутри.

— Да, — раздается совсем не жизнерадостное в трубке, что может означать как простое «привет», так и «когда ж ты сдохнешь». Радостная нега тут же испаряется без остатка.

— Эмм… Привет, недовольный волчара. Это Стайлз, — Дерек наверняка сохранил его номер, но он уточняет, потому что ожидал иной реакции на свой звонок, гораздо радостнее, что ли. Но это же Хейл, черт знает, как его воспитывали, а учитывая поступки некоторых его родственников, возможно все что угодно.

— Что ты хотел? — Стайлз с удивлением слышит злые нотки, и либо это связь барахлит, либо в жизни Дерека произошел очередной пиздец, и сердце Стайлза ухает вниз.  
Он не хочет делать поспешные выводы, пока не узнает все детали. Он не собирается, честно, но в грудине противно скручивает.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да.

— Не будешь мне рассказывать?

— Нет.

Стайлз кривится: «Вот же упертый баран».

— Но как тогда я смогу помочь?

— Ты уже очень помог, правда. Теперь тебе нужно держаться от меня подальше.

Стайлз на мгновение зависает. Дерек ему не рад и даже не скрывает этого. И это несмотря на… А что, собственно, должен был изменить неожиданный горячий вчерашний секс? Этот самый классный секс в жизни Стайлза?.. Видимо, не так уж много, зря он надеялся.

— Почему?

Дерек с усилием выдыхает.

— Просто так надо! — с нажимом говорит он.

— Да что случилось-то?

— Тебе не надо ввязываться в это.

Стайлз охает.

— Стайлз? — в трубке Дерека шипение и длинные гудки.

***  
Дерек подрывается с места, у входной двери с курткой в руке понимая, что понятия не имеет, куда ехать. Он даже не удосужился спросить, где работает парень, с которым он так сблизился в последнее время и с которым вчера переспал.

Много времени уходит, чтобы найти в интернете оборотня по имени Скотт, объяснить, что да как, и выяснить, закипая от бешенства, что тот понятия не имеет, где в новом городе работает Стайлз. Лучший друг, да?!

Дерек накручивает по комнате круги. Можно сколько угодно обвинять другого во всех грехах, но что это изменит, если ты сам полный мудак? Он со злости пинает не до конца собранную дорожную сумку. Он совершенно забыл о приближении полнолуния, как глупый щенок, полагающийся на мамочку. И только звонок Питера прогремел трубой в черепной коробке:

— Племянничек, заеду за тобой через двое суток. Твоя комнатка в подвале заждалась тебя.

Предчувствие чего-то кошмарного, что проявляло себя только глубокой ночью, являясь из кошмаров, всплыло ознобом в теле. Он понял, что снова облажался, чертовски сильно облажался. Сблизился с парнем, кинулся в омут чувств, забыв, в какой ситуации находится. Забыл, что несет опасность для любого, кто сблизится с ним. А Стайлз такого не заслужил. Только не этот светлый во всех смыслах придурок.

***  
Не стоило вспоминать родственников Дерека, ох, не стоило. Потому что вот он, лучезарно улыбается во все человеческие тридцать два, сидя на капоте только отремонтированного Стайлзом джипа.

— Какой милый джип, давненько не видел ничего подобного, честно! Наверное, надо чаще ходить в музеи старинной техники, но уверен, даже там не будет ничего…хм… удивительнее этого.

— Здрасьте, дядюшка. Не такой уж он и старый, и полегче, вы мне капот погнете.

— Ох, где мои манеры. Здравствуй, Стайлз. Как приятно, что ты все такой же воспитанный мальчик, — Питер прикладывает руку к груди в полупоклоне. — Ты так окреп, раньше был вылитый олененок.

— Как приятно, что вы так хорошо меня запомнили… Может, слезете уже с капота?

— Конечно, только пылинку сотру, вот тут, — Питер выпускает когти, проходя ими по свежеокрашенной бочине джипа, на которой остаются глубокие борозды, после чего спрыгивает.

Стайлз стискивает зубы, слушая скрип по металлу. За спиной раздаются отчетливые смешки. И он лишь передергивает плечом, но не позволяет себе повернуться. Психам нельзя показывать гнев, волкам — страх. Он душит все в себе и то, и другое.

— Оу, какое самообладание. Из тебя вышел бы отличный волчонок. Жалею, что выбрал не тебя той ночью.

Стайлза передергивает от одной мысли об этом. Питер отлично видит отношение парня к его дарам, и оно ему не нравится.

— Сидели бы с Дереком в полнолуние в соседних клетках. Ему бы полегче было. Он так страдает после несчастного случая.

«Знаю я, какой там был несчастный случай», — Стайлз кривит нос и пару раз глубоко и медленно толкает в легких воздух, но молчит.

Ему едва удается засунуть подальше все слова о том, какое же Питер ничтожество, хотя больше всего на свете хочется прокричать это в лицо. Внутри все эмоции доходят до точки кипения, и раньше он бы точно сорвался. Он мысленно радуется, что после школы его СДВГ не так давит и воспринимается, скорее, как особенность характера.

Он смотрит в красивое, лучащееся здоровьем лицо Питера, а представляет другое: хмурое, с постоянными кругами под глазами, но сейчас хотя бы не такого мертвецкого зеленого оттенка, как в первые дни их общения. Цепляется за эту картинку, как за якорь, и даже перестает прикусывать свой язык зубами.

— Беседа с тобой не понравилась мне. Ты стал гораздо скучнее.

— Еще бы, — Стайлз хмыкает. — Психопатам хорошо лишь с подобными.

По лицу Хейла-старшего проходит волна трансформации, но он гасит её, лишь дергает подбородком вбок, хрустит шеей и вновь расплывается в очаровательной улыбке. Только ощущения от нее, как от попадания в морозильную камеру вовсе не холодильника, а морга.

— И как только Дерек общается с тобой?.. Ох. Полагаю, дело не в разговорах! — На этой улице только что перевернулся грузовик намеков и сарказма. И где-то со скрипом открылась дверца морга…

У Стайлза уходит несколько десятых долей секунды, чтобы осознать: Питер знает о них. Откуда-то, но он узнал, что они сблизились и… и… Эмоции, так и не дошедшие до кипения, замерзают в кусок льда. Стайлз чувствует, как накатывает боль в висках и ладони вспотели. Он может сколько угодно прикусывать зубами свой язык, сдерживая эмоции и пытаясь понять, что задумал дядюшка, но кульбиты сердца сдержать не в состоянии. Альфа уже услышал участившиеся неровные удары и сделал выводы, ума ему не занимать.

Стайлз слышит шаги, это беты медленно приближаются к нему с трех сторон.

— Я же говорил, что мой отец — шериф? — ни на что особо не надеясь, произносит Стайлз.

Беты останавливаются, вопросительно глядя на своего Альфу. Тот в притворном ужасе прикрывает рот ладонью. Беты злобно скалятся и наступают…

***  
Стайлз сидит на диване, у него разбита скула, и он баюкает левую кисть. У него вид человека, которого протащили по земле за машиной.

Дерек смотрит на него долго, не меняясь в лице, его взгляд равнодушный и нечитаемый. Стайлзу он кажется неправильным без обычно нахмуренных бровей. Ему где-то внутри больно, но он слишком устал, чтобы жалеть себя. В конце концов, Дерек же пришел навестить его, это уже что-то. Да и не хочется выглядеть слабым перед ним, только не перед тем, кто последние годы провел, считая себя убогим калекой.

Дерек разворачивается и уходит куда-то вглубь квартиры. Из коридора слышится звук удара и звон осыпающихся на пол осколков стекла.

— Оу… — только и может удивленно выдохнуть Стайлз. Ему немного стыдно, он, кажется, переоценил хладнокровие Хейла.

Дерек возвращается, и он страшен. У него заострились клыки и уши, а глаза горят ледяной синевой.

— Да, все нормально, чувак, — отмахивается Стайлз, пока Дерек мечется по комнате, как недавно пойманный и посаженный в клетку дикий зверь. Только тигры и львы не сжимают кулаки, когда бесятся. — Беты просто поиграли в мячик. Мной.

— Рассказывай! — и да, это не просьба…

Стайлз честно пытается понять, из-за чего столько эмоций у мистера-лицо-кирпичом, бесится из-за дяди или близость полнолуния так действует, или… Он не заканчивает мысль о своей роли в этом прорыве эмоций, как диван прогибается под весом плюхнувшегося рядом Дерека. Хейл проходит хмурым взглядом по лицу Стайлза и берет в свои руки его ладонь. Сжимает так бережно, что Стайлз подвисает. Руки, что при желании раскрошат позвонки, просто сжав пальцы, сейчас очень нежные. По венам у Дерека бегут черные струи.

— Жалеешь меня, хмуроволк?

— Нет, извиняюсь.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, ты не в ответе за родственника, но не останавливайся, — Стайлз почти мурчит, то ли от того, что досадливая боль уходит, то ли от прикосновения этих грубых пальцев.

— Человеческое тело такое слабое. Особенно твое.

— А вот сейчас обидно было, — противореча словам, довольно тянет Стайлз, откинувшись на спинку дивана и прикрывая глаза.

Создатель оборотней, кто бы он ни был, явно был за баланс в природе, когда создавал машину для убийства со способностью исцелять. Ему спокойно, и разбитую губу перестает неприятно тянуть, да что там, даже головная боль ушла.

А потом большой палец Хейла невесомо поглаживает тыльную сторону ладони, и Стайлз распахивает глаза. Он поворачивает голову к Дереку и попадает в магнетический плен зеленоватых глаз, из которого ему не хочется выбираться. Дерек осторожно тянет его за кисть на себя до тех пор, пока загипнотизированный Стайлз не перекидывает свое колено через его бедра, усаживаясь сверху. Он ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, а ладони Хейла ложатся ему на талию, и они оба шумно выдыхают.

— Спасибо, больше нигде не болит, — говорить и мыслить трудно, когда ладони скользят по карманам джинсов, останавливаясь на заднице.

Дерек только кивает на его слова, продолжая изучать каждую черту лица перед собой. Ему не нужны слова, они лишь грубое воплощение мысли, он предпочитает показывать все действиями. Вот и сейчас, слегка сжимая своими ладонями чужой упругий зад, ждет ответных действий, получая вместо них пустую болтовню:

— Что-то пить захотелось, — Хейл лишь тяжело вздыхает, облизываясь на закушенные Стайлзовы губы.

— Знаешь, это подождет… — хрипло шепчет парень, смелее проводя ладонями по крепким плечам, и тянется за поцелуем.

========== Часть 8 ==========

Они целуются целую вечность. Их губы то невесомо соприкасаются, то вплавляются друг в друга, так что не оторвать. Спокойно, влажно и старательно. Сейчас нет места для страсти. Они зализывают друг другу душевные раны. Глотают одно горе на двоих. Их души общаются между собой через губы, словно говоря:

«Я рядом. Я защищу.  
Я понимаю. Я поддержу».

— Ммм, — стонет Стайлз в приоткрытый рот Дерека. Его ресницы то и дело трепещут, а от ощущения крепких рук на своих бедрах он чувствует невероятную защищенность.

— Стайлз, — хрипит Дерек в ответ.

По телу Стайлза пробегает счастливая дрожь от осознания, что это из-за него у Дерека такой возбужденный голос. И, черт, поговорить снова не удастся, по крайней мере, пока они не приведут дыхание в норму. А Стайлзу крайне хочется поговорить с Дереком, обсудить их взаимоотношения наконец-то. Целоваться, конечно, хочется больше, но сколько можно откладывать? Ему не терпится «расставить точки» над их «МЫ», вместо постоянных разборов чужих действий и их последствий. А для начала нужно хотя бы оторваться от таких манящих губ.

— Волче. Ты — жара… — лениво тянет Стайлз, когда наконец отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Он оглядывает притихшего Дерека и снова задыхается от его красоты, от всполохов горячих искр в глазах и покрасневших влажных губ. Рядом с этим волчарой с его дыханием всегда происходит какой-то пиздец. Его катастрофически не хватает, то из-за возмущения, то от восхищения, а то умелые губы норовят украсть весь кислород. Стайлз смыкает вытянутые руки на сильной шее и продолжает улыбаться.

— У тебя слишком довольное лицо. Что-то задумал?

И это не вопрос вовсе, Дерек уже немного различает внутренние вибрации этого бедствия (который больше спасение, если положить руку на сердце), даже принюхиваться не надо.

Стайлз лукаво улыбается, от него идет ровное чувство счастья, и Дерек готов плавиться только от этого. Когда парень принимается кусать свои и без того красные губы, к счастью прибавляется легкая пульсация волнения. Дерек и сам готов начать разговор, но решает предоставить первое слово Стайлзу. И пока прыткие пальцы массируют ему голову, просто наслаждается этим, прикрыв глаза. Пальцы замирают на шее под волосами.

— Что это?

— Шрам.

— Знаешь, на поверхности как шрам, но нет. 

Тело Стайлза подбирается у Дерека в руках, он, как гончая, уже взял след, водит пальцами по шее, а Дерека тошнит от одной мысли, что придется вспоминать те события и показывать Стилински свои не героические метки.

— Перестань, это просто шрам, — Дерек раздраженно убирает любопытную ладонь со своей шеи.

— Нет, чувак. Под кожей что-то есть. — Стайлз неосознанно давит на это место сильнее. И Дерек выгибается под ним, его глаза распахнуты и в уголках собирается непрошенная влага.

— О боже, прости меня, Дерек!

Но тот его не слышит. Он уже внутри одного из своих кошмаров.

Яркий свет над головой, скрипучие колеса больничной каталки, на которой его везут по узкому коридору…  
Человек в халате склоняется над головой, кивает кому-то напротив, и Дерека переворачивают на живот. Он обессилен, но хватка на плече такая сильная, будто он станет вырываться из последних сил.

«Хочу, чтоб мой мальчик стал послушным…»

От этого голоса по телу проносится озноб. Внутренний волк буквально сходит с ума, жутко воет, предупреждает о беде.

Металлический блеск на уровне глаз, а затем прикосновение чего-то холодного к шее и дикая, выламывающая кости боль…

— Я вспомнил! — рычит неожиданно пришедший в себя Дерек, а Стайлз думает, что поседеет очень рано. — После падения меня привезли в странное место, напоминающее больницу только отчасти. Помню, как Питер что-то говорит.

— Дядюшка — это явно не к добру, — у Стайлза на лице гримаса вины и боли.

— Возможно, ты прав.

— Возможно? Дерек, на шее под кожей точно что-то есть, и это причиняет тебе боль. И, возможно, из-за этого ты не можешь полностью восстановиться.

Дерек поднимает ладони вверх, капитулируя. Это сохранит ему кучу нервов и времени.

— И у меня есть только один вариант это выяснить.

Его чокнутый сосед спрыгивает с него, берет со стола телефон и набирает чей-то номер.

— Алё, Скотт! Подскажи, на работе твой начальник, он же у тебя собачкин доктор? Ха. Нужна помощь. Нет, я не сбил собаку, я аккуратно вожу. И тот случай с мусоркой чистое невезение, я тебе гово… Так он в клинике или как? У него же есть опыт работы с более крупными зверюшками. Ну да. Он, да. Потом обсудим, когда встретимся.

Дерек распластан по дивану и точно знает, кому нужно сказать за это спасибо. Он даже пытается закипать, хмурится так сильно, что брови вот-вот сойдутся в одну линию. Но… злость не приходит. Совсем. То ли Дерек уже привык к дикой болтовне парня, то ли к нему целиком, то ли вертящийся перед лицом зад отвлекает внимание. Неплохой такой крепкий зад. Наверняка если ударить по нему рукой, раздастся звучный хлопок. Волк делает себе зарубку позже проверить.

— Собирайся, отвезу тебя в клинику к Дитону. Это наш знакомый друид. Иногда он пугает, но он хороший.

Стайлз кидает в Дерека его неизменной курткой. Шарит в кармане своей, останавливает на Дереке потерянный взгляд. Стонет, хватается руками за голову и твердит:

— Вот дерьмо!

Дерек дергается с дивана, не понимая, что случилось. А Стайлз поднимает на него расстроенное лицо, объясняя свое горе:

— Моя крошка в ауте. Этот гондон не только поточил об нее когти, но и вырвал ей сердце. Придется взять машину на прокат.

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

— Ага… — Когда кто-то настолько верит в Стайлза, тот готов горы свернуть, озаряя мир довольной полуулыбкой.

В дороге Дереку становится плохо, это заметно по белесому цвету кожи и крупным каплям испарины на лбу, и Стайлз, несколько раз начинавший разговор, наконец плюет на эту затею, позволяя Хейлу провалиться в сон. Он раздраженно впихивает флешку с любимой музыкой в приборную панель отвратительно чужой арендованной машины, подкручивает звук и впивается взглядом в трассу до Бейкон Хиллс.

***  
Встреча со Скоттом проходит смазанной, уж слишком напрягает Хейл, подпирающий стену в ветклинике, как будто упадет либо она, либо он сам. Дитон, скупо улыбаясь, выражает мнение заняться сначала делом, а уж разговоры отложить на потом. Они с Хейлом обмениваются всего парой фраз и, по мнению Стайлза, происходит что-то, что вызывает ревность. Дитон понимающе улыбается Дереку, а тот спокойно укладывается на металлический стол, полностью ему доверяя.

Скотту достается пара поручений, и тот начинает подготовку. Стайлз тоже хочет помочь как сможет, чуть не сбивая пару этажерок, так что все стеклянные сосуды, стоящие на них, грозят разбиться. Дерек громко вздыхает.

— Стайлз, присядь, пожалуйста, для твоего же блага… Не трогай склянку у тебя в руке! — Дитон ненавидит повышать голос, но ему приходится.

Стайлз кривится, быстро ставя интересный сосуд на место, и изображает послушного малого. Правда, уже через пару минут все оборачиваются на хлопок, созерцая на руке у Стилински резиновую перчатку, натянутую по локоть. Очередь Дитона вздыхать.

— Не сильно ты изменился после школы, — не пряча улыбку, комментирует Скотт.

— Надеюсь, это комплимент, бро?

— Не совсем, бро. Извини.

Скотт разворачивает инструменты и тут же становится серьезным. Ветеринар для больших собачек придирчиво осматривает острый даже на вид скальпель. Стайлз сглатывает вязкую слюну, на автомате приближаясь к столу.

— Нам необходимо вскрыть, чтобы узнать, что там. У оборотней отличная регенерация, помнишь?

Не то чтобы Стайлз забыл, но вид скальпеля рядом с Дереком вызывает у него ужас.

— Все хорошо, Стайлз, — спокойный низкий баритон призван успокоить народное восстание, но Стайлз уже близок к панике.

В голове Стилински вихрем проносятся картинки с Дереком в состоянии разной степени паршивости, и от этого ему самому паршиво. Он пытается ослабить душащий вдруг воротник толстовки, не представляя, что с ним будет, если он снова увидит Дерека сломанным.

Дитон появляется на пути из ниоткуда.

— Возьми вот это и отнеси, пожалуйста, в шкаф, вот тот за дверью. Будь очень осторожен по пути, — ветеринар очень мягко улыбается и что-то вкладывает в руки Стайлза, и тот послушно идет к двери, ежесекундно оборачиваясь на операционный стол.

Запинается раз двадцать, стискивая предмет в руках. Он выходит за дверь и зависает возле обозначенного шкафа. За спиной щелкает замок, ловко выкрученный Скоттом. Стайлз удивленно смотрит на него через небольшое стеклянное окно. Его лучший друг пожимает плечами, как бы извиняясь, и дергает вниз жалюзи. Стайлз опускает взгляд на руки, в которых стиснул веник, явно никому не нужный сейчас в операционной, как и сам Стайлз, волнующийся до трясучки.

========== Часть 9 ==========

Комментарий к   
https://goo.gl/images/E3g3ZG вот так мы просим Стайлза.  
Стайлз чертовски зол. После того, как выслушал сбивчивую речь Скотта, искренне желающего его успокоить, но добившегося от друга только молчания и скинутого вызова, после того, как разнес в щепки полки со всем содержимым в своей комнате и грохнул пустую бутылку виски в стену — даже после всего этого он чувствовал жгучую злость. От бессилия хотелось выть, а обида нагло рождала спазмы в горле, готовая в любой момент прорваться со скулежом наружу.

— Стайлз, спасибо тебе… отправляйся домой.

Дерек после вытащенного из его шеи куска намагиченной рябины выглядит как огурчик. Он смотрит устало, но радость так и плещется у него в глазах. Стайлза так тянет разделить её, узнать, насколько волк окреп… Да просто побыть рядом, пока тот пробует восстановленное тело на прочность, скалясь острыми вервольфскими клыками и поднимая разные тяжести, что попадаются ему под руку в клинике. Стайлз и сам отхватил эйфорию от удачной операции, да такую, что слова долетают до его сознания с трудом.

— Возвращайся в Оттаву, пересиди там… мы разберемся… сами…

У Стайлза и раньше бывали слуховые галлюцинации по разным причинам, и он думает, что сейчас одна из них. Но упорно слышит:  
«Я справлюсь без тебя».

Он не нужен Дереку, ни как друг, ни как… парень? А был ли он ему парнем? Возможно, просто сосед, слишком приставучий, от которого нелегко было отвязаться. Последнее, что ему удается — это натянуто улыбнуться и выйти из клиники на воздух, который совсем не помогает обогатить кислородом его судорожно трепещущие легкие. Стайлза ведет, но вряд ли кто-то способен заметить это, ведь он садится в машину, а за ним никто не идёт.

Он приходит в себя в доме отца. Перед ним гора дисков с просмотренными фильмами и десяток старых игр.  
Звук телефона вырывает из своеобразного вакуума.

— Бро, Дерек пропал.  
— Какое. Мне. Дело?  
— Ну, вы же…  
— Мы что? — интонацией Стайлза можно замораживать моря. — Переспали разок и всё.  
— Оу… Ээээ. А ты не… Ладно, извини, я сам его найду.  
— Стой, зачем он тебе? — природное любопытство трудно изжить.— Он полностью здоров, и если не дурак — бежит до Канадской границы подальше от дядюшки. Что не так?  
— Сегодня полнолуние. Он будет нестабилен, и его надо сдержать, ведь он до черта времени был подавлен физически, а сегодня он прочувствует все по полной, ну и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. А он свалил быстрее, чем мы с Дитоном додумались до этого…

«Пошел ты, Дерек Хейл…»

Стайлз и пальцем не пошевелит. Он останется сидеть тут, на кучке своих детских сокровищ, выть на луну вместо глупого волка.

«Ну, привет, Дерек…»

Тот самый Хейл замер в окне второго этажа, во взгляде — сожаление и просьба. В глубине души Стайлз рад, на деле только поджимает губы и складывает руки на груди, в любимом жесте хмуроволка. Он и сам не знает, как не прыгнул в его объятия сразу, как только тот шагнул в комнату с подоконника. Стайлз лишь почувствовал, что не сможет с легкостью смириться с тем, что его не берут в расчёт. Что-то сильное и властное взбунтовалось внутри, заставив остаться на месте. Это было похоже на жгучий огонь, но ощущение, что его пламя синего цвета. И Стайлзу даже немного зябко от этого ощущения, несмотря на гудящую, как в лихорадке, голову. Может быть, всему виной отцовский виски, которым Стайлз глушил свою обиду последние часы? Веселая будет ночка. Стилински прячет в наклоне головы улыбку предвкушения…

Стайлз только что по-хозяйски обошел купленный Дереком лофт и остался доволен. Это место как нельзя лучше подходит мохнатому. Лофт — шикарен! Много пространства, голый кирпич, металл и дерево, ничего лишнего. Здесь Дерек смотрится органично, в отличие от квартиры в Оттаве, кричащей о своей нелепой дороговизне.

«Нравится?» — читается на лице у Дерека, все это время молча следующего позади. Стайлзу это выражение видится в другой обстановке, когда Дерек будет выбирать дом для молодой жены, например. Когда-нибудь ведь так и будет, это логично, и от этого горько.

— Помоги мне…  
— Почему я? Мне кажется, ты поладил со всеми. Скотти с удовольствием приковал бы тебя к арматуре, а Дитон посыпал бы сверху рябиной, для верности.  
— Прости, если обидел…  
— Если?..  
— Мне нужен якорь. Подходишь только ты…

Стайлз прерывает движение по холлу и напряженно смотрит Хейлу в глаза, и видит там лишь искренность и теплоту. От его взгляда дрожит все внутри, и Стайлз качает головой, отворачиваясь.

— Вот это траходром…

У правой стены возле окна стоит добротная дубовая кровать. На стене трубы вентиляции и множество свободных крюков. Идеальное место, чтобы приковать бесконтрольное создание с повышенной волосатостью.

Стайлз плюхается на кровать, тут же вытягиваясь всем телом, закидывает руки вверх за подушку и тут же заинтересованно замирает. Вытаскивает пистолет и небрежно крутит его на указательном пальце.

Дерек предостерегающе выставляет вперед раскрытую ладонь.

— Он заряжен.  
— А то я не вижу. Мой отец вообще-то шериф, я лет с семи знаю, что такое предохранитель. Зачем он тебе?  
— Я не был уверен, что когда-нибудь поправлюсь. Решил перестраховаться.

Стайлз фыркает.

— Этим разве что настырных риэлторов гонять.  
— Я мало разбираюсь в этом.  
— И не начинай, просто выкинь его куда-нибудь.  
— Сегодня оставь его себе.  
— Серьезно? Ты оборотень с рождения, как будто перерыв может стереть всю твою память.  
— Оставь. На всякий случай…  
— Хорошо-хорошо.

Стайлз недолго думая засовывает пистолет за ремень. И с удобством откидывается на подушку, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдая за колеблющимся Дереком. Тот пробегает взглядом по всей фигуре Стайлза и глубоко вздыхает. Парень широко улыбается, реакция ему нравится.

Он манит пальцами оборотня к кровати, и Дерек слушается сразу же, как будто этого и ждал, но как только подходит ближе, Стайлз резво вскакивает и командует:

— Располагайся поудобнее, ты здесь на всю ночь.  
— Ты решил приковать меня к кровати?

Оборотень явно разочарован.  
«Так-то лучше», — думает Стайлз.

— Разве нельзя провести полнолуние с комфортом?  
— Если бы меня что-то ослабляло, было бы надежнее.  
— Могу всадить несколько пуль тебе в коленные чашечки. Если хочешь… Нет? Вот и чудно.

Дерек хмурится на его слова, но ничего не отвечает. Он немного разминает мышцы, понимая, что проведет большую часть ночи в одной позе, и легко запрыгивает на кровать.  
Энергия так и плещется в нём. Стайлз явно ощущает её, и она его немного пьянит. Он стряхивает головой это наваждение и, наклоняясь к притащенной сумке Дерека, выуживает оттуда здоровенную цепь. Уважительно присвистывает:

— Большим мальчикам — серьезные игрушки.  
«Большой мальчик» закатывает глаза.

Стилински закрепляет запястья доверчиво вглядывающегося в его лицо Хейла грубее, чем надо бы. Но он реально зол, и щенячье выражение на обычно суровом лице напоминает о том, что кое-кто облажался, и этот кто-то — не Стайлз.

Цепь длинная и шикарно крепится к металлическим петлям вдоль стены. Стайлз задумывается на секунду, а потом ловко оборачивает цепь еще и вокруг шеи оборотня и наглухо крепит к стене над спинкой кровати, защелкивая поверх замок для верности. Пристально следит за реакцией Дерека, замечая толику удивления, а затем и легкого волнения. И это Стайлзу как бальзам на скрюченную душу. Он мысленно обзывает себя злопамятной тварью. И слово «тварь» ему тоже по душе.

— Так ведь надежнее, — полу-вопрос, полу-издевка.

— Да… — Дерек покашливает от давящего ощущения на шее и чуть двигается, пытаясь удобнее устроиться на кровати.

Стайлз же имеет возможность оценить всю картину целиком. Он отходит на пару шагов и бегло окидывает Дерека взглядом. Тот на порядок похорошел без куска дерева под кожей, без налета страдания длиною в пару лет. Волнующе красив. Стайлз непроизвольно любуется, облизывая искусанные ранее губы. Перехватывает взволнованный взгляд и ухмыляется. Плавно шагает к кровати, ловя озадаченный взгляд.

— Стайлз, тебе лучше сейчас уйти.

Бамс, битой по голове до медных птичек. Стайлз встает, как вкопанный. Эта фраза — как красная тряпка для быка, и плевать ему, что они на самом деле дальтоники. Пульс начинает долбить в виски.

— Снова прогоняешь?  
— Нет, я не это имел в виду, — извиняться Дерек не умеет, но пробует.  
— О, просвети меня, глупого.  
— Стайлз, прекращай. Ты прекрасно меня понял. Луна набирает силу. И, судя по твоему слегка неадекватному виду, ты тоже это чувствуешь.

Хейл не может понять, что меняется в Стайлзе, знает только, что тот слишком хорошо чувствует приближение полнолуния; алкоголь и обида, исходящие от него, не могли бы дать такой эффект.

Реакция же собственного тела радует. Чувства обострились на сто процентов, но это волнует, а не заставляет сходить с ума. Эмоции тоже бьют ключом, что при отсутствии боли помогает легко удерживать их на одном уровне. Ощущение близкой трансформации беспокоит больше всего, ведь следом за ней придет желание свободы, а это значит, ему захочется наружу. А тут еще неадекватная заноза под боком. Чем не причина паниковать раньше времени.

— Неадекватному?.. Пожалуй, ты прав.

Стайлз подходит вплотную и садится на край кровати, лицом к Дереку. Ведет ладонью по лицу, ласкает, наблюдая, как Дерек неосознанно льнет к ней.

— Тебе лучше сейчас быть подальше от меня. Ты можешь пострадать. Запри меня здесь и уходи. Прошу! — парень слушает вполуха, запускает пальцы в волосы, перебирая пряди.

— Я сам решу, что для меня лучше, — сжимает волосы в кулаке, заставив оборотня чуть запрокинуть голову. Наклоняется и легко целует. Ласкает губы своими, по очереди проходит по ним языком.

Звонок мобильного вызывает досаду. Стайлз начинает обшаривать карманы джинсов на Дереке, даже не спросив разрешения. Имя на дисплее заставляет обоих напрячься. Стайлз принимает вызов, ставя на громкую связь.

— Да, — лаконично отзывается младший Хейл.  
— Здравствуй, дорогой племянничек. До меня дошли вести о твоем выздоровлении… — оба смотрят друг на друга, — поэтому я решил не забирать тебя к себе. Пусть о тебе позаботится лапушка. Извинись за меня перед ним, наша встреча могла его расстроить.

Дерек дергается в цепях и рычит. Стилински накрывает его рот своим, не давая ответить.  
В тишине из трубки они слышат, как приглушенно стонет Айзек.

— Мои беты сегодня напросились на внимание, — слышится звук шлепка по коже, и Айзек скулит. — Так что некогда мне болтать.

«Мда… поведение отца напрямую влияет на психологию девочки в период полового созревания», — Стайлз вспоминает книжку по психологии, — или мальчика-гея… заставляя в дальнейшем выбирать партнера с той же моделью поведения».  
Косится на Дерека.

— Надеюсь, ты сумеешь справиться со своей силой, помнится, в детстве кое у кого были небольшие проблемы. Хотелось бы увидеть Стайлза еще разок, целым и невредимым…  
Бэмби, — тянет Питер, понимая, кто сдерживает Дерека, — скоро рядом с ним станет очень горячо, убегай.

Ублюдок явно знает больше, чем они. Специально хочет испугать парня, чтобы тот отдалился или погиб, пытаясь помочь.

— Неа, рядом с Дереком мне всегда горячо, и срать я хотел на советчиков, — томным шепотом в трубку и сразу — на красную кнопку отбоя.  
— Не уйдешь? — с надеждой или облегчением спрашивает Дерек.  
— Нет.  
— Он прав, я могу потерять контроль и тогда…  
— Тссс.

За огромным панорамным окном восходит полная луна.  
Глаза Дерека затягивает густой пеленой — полнолуние набирает силу. Дерек сдерживает обращение, и у него уже испарина стекает по вискам, он не такой сильный, каким всегда хотел казаться.

Клыки удлинились, не помещаясь в рот. С таким прикусом не поговорить. Стайлзу любопытно, насколько они остры на ощупь. Он протягивает тонкие пальцы к лицу Дерека. Тот демонстративно щелкает зубами рядом с пальцами, и парень на миг отдергивает руку, чтобы в следующий же миг вновь потянуться к острым клыкам. Дерек громко показательно рычит, раскрывая рот. Стайлз проводит по его губам, переходя на зубы, и те затупляются под подушечками пальцев, как бы убегая, уберегая от порезов.

— Уходи, упёртый… — ярость и обреченность в алых глазах волка. Стайлз ни за что не уйдет, он хочет прожить этот момент вместе с ним.

Стайлз с досадой думает о том, что надо было сразу стащить с Дерека футболку, она сейчас раздражает. Он медленно ведёт рукой вниз по животу, холодными вдруг пальцами цепляет край и тащит вверх до шеи, что делать с ней дальше, не знает — снять полностью не выйдет, мешают цепи. Поэтому он просто тащит смятую ткань за мощную шею.

— Воу, вид что надо!

Стилински проходит маршрут от дернувшегося кадыка до оливковых уставших полуприкрытых глаз и вот он, оборотень — во всей своей красе, абсолютно здоровый, воплощение силы и секса. Сглатывает, неловко разглядывает накачанный торс, выступающие мышцы на прессе и широкую грудь. Стайлз, не сдержавшись, протянув руку, касается груди и пальцами ведет вниз, кончиками нажимая на солнечное сплетение, ниже по выемке между верхними кубиками пресса и… останавливается. Поднимает голову, чтобы услышать:

— Упорный пизденыш, — голос у Дерека подхрипывает. — Что ты задумал?

Ох, он заставит его напрочь забыть о полнолунии и вообще о существовании луны.  
Седлать эти стальные бедра даже не думает, наоборот, хватается за обе щиколотки и ведет ладонями вверх по грубой ткани джинсов. Дойдя до полусогнутых коленей, сжимает пальцы крепче, не отводя взгляда, разводит колени в стороны. На полыхнувший голубым взгляд лишь кривит уголок губ.

Двигается скорее, как змея, подползает ближе, продолжая ладонями наглаживать внутреннюю часть бедра, переходит на кубики пресса. Стайлз и не думал о том, что трогать кого-то может быть настолько приятно.

— Ты должен успокаивать меня, а не провоцировать.

— Знаешь, я не собираюсь сидеть возле тебя всю ночь, приговаривая «все хорошо», «сидеть» и так далее. Пусть это делает Элисон для Скотта, у меня свой метод.

Он слышит рык, но хочет оказаться еще ближе. Мало. Стайлз наклоняется и трется щекой о ширинку. Глаза у оборотня начинают буквально мерцать в полутьме. Но и этого мало, поэтому он наклоняет голову ниже и широким мазком ведет языком по прессу снизу вверх, заканчивая упершись вздернутым носом в оскаленные клыки.  
Дерека подбрасывает, и это то, что надо.

Стайлз не торопясь укладывается между разведенных ног, соприкасаясь бедрами, держа туловище на весу, он трется об него пахом, а затем снова спускается ниже, продолжая увлекательное вылизывание. Языком пытается присвоить себе частичку запаха и вкуса. Дерек мечется на кровати, он напрочь забыл про желание трансформироваться и скакать по лесам, все, чего он хочет — закончить сладкую муку и взять заразу поскорее.

— Я так возбудился.

Дерек верит, потому что слышит свой и его пульсы. Учащенные у обоих.

— Когда ты так рычишь, моя дырка непроизвольно сжимается. Будет туговато, — доверительно шепчет на ухо и отстраняется. Цепь громко звякает от удара о стену, с которой летит мелкое крошево.

— Тссс, — псевдо-успокаивающий голос, а ловкие пальцы уже расправляются с пряжкой ремня, вжикает молния, и настает очередь Стайлза стонать.

Он не смог бы оторвать взгляд, даже если б захотел, а он совсем не хочет.  
Перед ним набухший, перевитый толстыми венами член с крупной темной головкой. В прошлый раз не было возможности разглядеть этого монстра, зато сейчас он в полной его власти. Стайлз судорожно облизывается.

Он упирается ладонями в крепкие бедра, чтобы спустя секунду проехаться вздернутым носом по стволу и уткнуться им в темные лобковые волосы. Он шумно выдыхает от своей смелости, и от его дыхания член дергается.

У Стайлза горит щека, которой он елозит по огромному каменному члену. Ощущает, как капелька смазки оседает на коже, и чувствует ее терпкий запах. Стайлз задыхается, ему невозможно жарко. Джинсы кажутся дьявольски неудобными, а он сам себе напоминает мартовскую кошку.

— Давай проверим, на что сгодится мой большой рот.

От такого зрелища слюна, кажется, сама заполняет рот. Стайлз берет в ладонь член, невольно взвешивая его в руке, и направляет к своим открывшимся губам. Сначала он кончиком языка на пробу лижет головку, моментально шалея от терпкого вкуса и ощущения чужой плоти на языке. Тело под Стайлзом дергается, и Дерек сдавленно стонет. Затем приоткрытыми губами елозит по блестящей от слюны головке. Он совершенно никуда не спешит. Смазки выделяется много, и он послушно слизывает ее, прежде чем взять в рот. Стайлз не спешит взять поглубже, он все усердие прилагает к вылизыванию головки и уздечки.

— Стайлз…

Ошалевший от вкуса Стайлз только кивает и неосознанно берет глубже.  
И ему до поджавшихся пальцев на ногах нравится. Нравится ублажать этого мужчину, чувствуя его желание и ответный трепет.

Скулы сводит слишком быстро для такого болтливого парня, как Стайлз, даже немного досадно. Натянутые вокруг члена губы саднят, но Стайлз только жмурится и старается сделать еще лучше.

— Потрясающе сосешь…

Охренительное по силе возбуждение продирает до спинного мозга и расползается все дальше и дальше по телу. С характерным звуком Стайлз выпускает изо рта член. Смаргивает невесть откуда взявшуюся влагу с ресниц и принимается отстегивать разомлевшего Хейла. Трансформации нет и в помине, и Стайлз с ухмылкой подумывает запантетовать метод для остальных оборотней. Точнее, он подумает об этом потом, не сейчас, когда смуглые руки в несколько движений освобождают его от одежды, откидывая в разные стороны клочья ткани.

Стайлз усажен на мощные бедра Дерека, он перед ним полностью раздет и не смущается своей фигуры — он знает, что хорош. Видит это в отражении его глаз. От предвкушения кружится голова, и какая-то неведомая энергия жизни заполняет собой пространство между ними.

Глубокий, чувственный поцелуй, как точка отсчета.  
На случай, если Дерек не понял намек, Стайлз с наслаждением ведет бедрами и прикусывает губу, чтобы не заскулить. Дерек не сдерживается — рычит.  
Полнолуние идет к черту, ведь объятия крепки, а мощный член упирается в сжатое колечко мышц…

========== Часть 10 ==========

Дерек погружен в дела с головой. Он снова - центр небольшого сообщества, и он каждый раз кривится, когда Стайлз в шутку называет его лидером восстания. Его окружает много людей, чертовски много. Они вдохновляются Дереком, вьются рядом, просят помощи, и он принимает всех, кто хоть как-то готов принять участие в общем деле. Раньше он думал, что никогда не сможет спокойно посмотреть в глаза живущим в Бейкон Хиллс, и тем сильнее было его удивление, когда его приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Питер — угроза для слишком многих, именно поэтому лофт Дерека теперь редко пуст.

Чем дольше Стайлз наблюдает, тем яснее для него становится, насколько гармонично Дерек вливается в эту среду. Он создан быть в центре внимания и чувствует себя комфортно, будто и не было нескольких лет затворничества. Это открытие немного озадачивает Стайлза, но внутренне он рад — Дерек заслуживает своей порции внимания.

Одна вещь отравляет жизнь Стайлзу: из-за всей этой возни к Дереку стало трудно подступиться, ведь он постоянно чем-то занят. Кто-то входит, кто-то выходит.  
Двери лофта скоро придется чинить, они всё время в движении и вот-вот обвалятся на нового посетителя, если тот не будет контролировать свою силу.

Им никак не удается остаться наедине, а Стайлзу этого очень хотелось бы. Он скучает по Дереку. Тот словно отдаляется — не физически, ведь Стайлз обосновался в лофте и его оттуда никто не гнал, но внутренне Дерек где-то далеко. Он удостаивает Стайлза мимолетным кивком в благодарность за принесенный кофе, хмурится и вновь склоняется над картой какого-то леса.

Стайлз знает, что тот тщательно выстраивает план действий. План, в котором «человеку-незаурядности» Стайлзу нет места. Да, их тусовка охотно слушает его предложения, находя их полезными, но стоит зайти речи о его прямом участии в ключевой день, как место Стайлза оказывается под папиным надзором в полицейском участке. Когда Стайлз слышит об этом в первый раз, он может только беззвучно открывать рот, как подыхающая на суше рыбешка. Это вторая отвратная вещь для него за последнее время.

— И речи быть не может, ребенок, — припечатывает Джон Стилински с видом, не терпящим возражений.

— Ты будешь с отцом, — лаконично ставит точку Дерек, забыв спросить мнение самого Стайлза. Да и отец не слушает, будто забыл, что сын давно уже не школьник.

Стайлз сдается не сразу. Он тратит все усилия, приставая к каждому, кто хоть как-то вовлечен в ситуацию. Он выжимает из себя всё: подхалимаж, щенячьи глазки, и буквально закидывает собеседника своими бетонными аргументами, но все тщетно. Ему не дают даже малой надежды, обрубая на корню фразой «Дерек просил нас». А фразу «Он не хочет подвергать тебя опасности» не повторял разве что ленивый. Поначалу Стайлз даже смаковал ее, от нее так и веяло «хмурой» заботой, что вызывало легкие мурашки по спине и не могло не нравиться. Но очень быстро она превратилась в крепкую стену между ним и всеми остальными, подкрепляя внутреннее чувство приближающейся беды.

И даже его школьный бро, хлопая по его плечу, снисходительно улыбаясь, утешал:  
— Ты — наш план «Б».

Вот только Стайлз знает, что никакого плана Б не существует, и они собирают все силы для одного решительного броска, после которого либо победят, либо их всех перебьют, и этого Стайлз допустить не может.

С каждым днем Дерек хмурится все сильнее и откровенно рычит, когда Стайлз вновь затрагивает тему о своем участии. Каждый их такой разговор теперь заканчивается ссорой. Кому-то надо уступить, и Стайлз решает сделать это сам. Пусть он не сдается, продолжая впитывать сведения, как губка, но не будет нервировать стаю. Не будет нервировать его. А в ключевой момент сделает все, что сможет…

Весь день Стайлза загружен делами — он отвез отчет отца в полицейский участок, оттуда же вынес коробку патронов на целую роту не без помощи улыбчивого помощника отца, который черт те что за тварь (Стайлз даже разбираться не захотел) и в курсе всего сверхъестественного в городе. Удобный помощник шерифа, во всех смыслах.

Вечером Стайлз решает, что был достаточно хорошим мальчиком, чтобы заслужить чашечку кофе. Он подъезжает к небольшой кофейне, где, по его воспоминаниям, готовили превосходный густой американо. Он идет к крыльцу, но встает как вкопанный возле огромных панорамных окон. За кристально-чистым стеклом он отчетливо видит знакомый, не такой и суровый сейчас, профиль. Стайлза совсем не удивляет, что его не позвали на очередную встречу «мстителей». Его удивляет другое.

Дерек улыбается.

Дерек-мать-его-хмурый-Хейл во все клыки улыбается незнакомой мулатке, и, о господи, она даже не красивая. Он что-то говорит ей, продолжая сверкать своим неправильным прикусом, а она заливается смехом. Стайлз досматривает до момента, когда она откидывает за спину свои упругие черные кудри и вешается Дереку на шею. Это последнее, что Стайлз может выдержать своей слабой человеческой душонкой, после чего разворачивается и бредет прочь.

Ему не больно. Почти. Ну, может, чуточку, до отколовшегося куска души, самого наивного такого кусочка, который застрял и, ища выход из тела, рвет острыми гранями внутренности.  
Знал ли он? Конечно, знал. По-другому и быть не могло. Ну, какое будущее будет у обычного человека и шикарного оборотня? Стайлз не дурак, ему хватит ума принять это и сделать шаг к «попробую жить дальше». Вот только как жить без куска души? Наверняка хуже некуда.

«Надеюсь, твоя регрессия к среднему значению существует, Скотт. Иначе мне пиздец…»

Стайлз запрыгивает в свой джип и тот, смилостившись над хозяином, заводится с первой попытки. Он приезжает к дому отца, своему родному дому, с четким ощущением вакуума в сердце; он не будет ничего ломать, он не будет надираться, как в прошлый раз. Ничего не случилось. Все идет своим чередом, по ебаной железной логике. До дня икс осталось мало времени, и Стайлз решает приберечь личные пиздострадания на потом, если будет что-то потом… Ведь Питер уже обо всем догадался. Как тут не догадаться, когда шайка собирается на виду, только растяжки с лозунгами не хватает? И пока он не покромсал их поодиночке, надо придумать свой собственный план. Этим младший Стилински и собирается заняться, используя все свое сознание без остатка.

Пару дней было тяжело, мысли, как и чувства, преданными щенками возвращались к Дереку, но чем дальше он вникал в ситуацию, чем четче видел расстановку сил, тем сильнее в его душу проникал страх. Он наверняка знал — будет бойня, кровавая и смертельная. Даже при хорошем для них исходе кто-то умрет. И он прикусывает щеку изнутри, искренне молясь, чтобы это был не его волчара. От одной мысли ужас парализует тело.

Тактичный отец ничего не спрашивает, только надолго замирает перед уходом на службу на пороге комнаты, которую Стайлз по привычке превратил в артхаус из заметок на стеклянной доске, валяющихся книг и исчирканных листов.

Избегать Дерека легко, с такой-то толпой. Стайлз ловко маневрирует между людьми и нелюдями, в нужный момент скрываясь из виду оливковых глаз. Впрочем, пару раз Дерек все же появляется из ниоткуда рядом с ним, пристально заглядывая в глаза, но Стайлз и тут уходит от разговора, делая крайне озадаченный вид и ссылаясь на желание побыть с отцом. Дерек каждый раз сжимает губы в одну линию, но кивает, в конечном счете оставляя попытки заговорить с ним.

План летит к чертям мохнатым, когда в один из дней добровольного затворничества звонит телефон. Стайлз осознает себя на полу возле кровати, заторможено шарит рукой в сторону звука — он мало спал, если вообще можно считать сном состояние отключки на пару часов, — и еще долго пытается нащупать мобильный под ворохом разных предметов. Телефон замолкает; похоже, у звонившего закончилось терпение. Но как только Стайлз машет рукой и роняет голову на руки, трель повторяется.

— Скотт, я же написал, что буду спать, — вымученно мямлит Стайлз, не с первой попытки принимая вызов.

— Это не Скотт, — низкий спокойный баритон заставляет что-то лопнуть в мозгу, после чего в нем резко проясняется. Голос Дерека неожиданен, как снег в аду. Стайлз не готов к звонку, он запретил себе вообще думать о том, что Дерек вспомнит о нем. Раза с пятидесятого даже получилось.

— А, привет, Дерек, как дела мохнатые? — рот живет своей жизнью, и Стайлз даже рад этому.

— Неплохо. Ты пропал, — не вопрос, а утверждение, но с интонацией, что Стайлзу стало бы стыдно, если б были силы ворочать извилинами.

Скотту он бы ответил, что все в порядке, кроме недосыпа, повышенной гиперактивности, постоянного, непреодолимого и сокрушительного чувства страха, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасающее. Но вместо этого закусывает губу.

— Отдыхаю, — врать по телефону легко. — Будет новая встреча?

— Нет. Я… просто, — Дереку тоже трудно, с его-то мастерством общения.  
«В тот вечер он прекрасно общался», — подсказывает что-то ядовитое изнутри, и Стайлз мрачнеет.

— Послушай… — Стайлз облизывает сухие губы. — Я тут занят немного… — Он должен скинуть звонок прямо сейчас, иначе снова вернется боль или ненужные сейчас мысли заполнят голову, как рой насекомых, от которых никакой дихлофос не поможет.

— Ясно… — тихо произносит Дерек.

— Но я бы послушал о последних новостях, вот… — поспешно дополняет он, используя уловку, чтобы продлить разговор. Он не может отпустить его. Еще немного, почему нет?

— Да, конечно…

Дерек говорит неторопливо и негромко. А Стайлз закрывает глаза и просто наслаждается этим самым красивым на земле голосом, не вслушивается в слова, ведь Скотт уже все рассказал сегодня, просто посильнее прижимает телефон к уху и уходит в это потрясающее звучание.

— Может, приедешь сегодня? — неожиданно спрашивает Дерек, а Стайлз тяжко сглатывает.

Как бы он хотел оказаться сейчас рядом с ним! Обнять, уткнуться в горячую шею и вместе смотреть, как поднимается солнце за огромными окнами лофта. Наслаждаться красотой момента, зная, что этот восход может стать для одного из них последним. С ужасом приходит мысль, что тот может поставить точку в их отношениях прямо сейчас — будучи честным, Дерек не захочет вводить его в заблуждение. И огромное НЕТ высвечивается внутри черепа. Уж лучше завтра сдохнуть в лесу, чем это!

— Я обещал помочь отцу, — выпаливает Стайлз, оглядываясь на сверток в углу комнаты. — Будь осторожен, Дерек. Прошу!

— Буду. Мне будет спокойно, если я буду знать, что ты в безопасности.

Стайлз со всей силы жмурится и врет:  
— Я? Да, думаю, меня запрут в камере для надежности. Не забудьте потом отпереть, — он неловко смеется.

— Я сам приду за тобой, если… смогу, — по голосу Дерека становится понятно, что и он не тешит себя надеждой счастливого исхода. — Поэтому я хотел сказать тебе…

Дерек делает значительную паузу, как бы собираясь с мыслями. А Стайлз вдруг покрывается холодным потом, решая, что Дерек бросит его прямо сейчас, по телефону. Напрасно он пытается справиться с этим неадекватным страхом, даже понимая, что завтра это все станет неважно, он никак не может стряхнуть это наваждение с себя.

— По…поговорим завтра после… всего. Мне пора. Береги себя! — сбрасывает вызов, не дождавшись ответа, и прижимает телефон к груди.

Чувствует себя полным идиотом. Они оба выживут завтра, и он дослушает, что на самом деле хотел сказать Дерек.

***  
Он бежит сквозь лес чисто на интуиции, не разбирая дороги. Его челюсти крепко сжаты от досады — он опоздал. Так готовился и все равно опоздал. Жернова судьбы уже пришли в движение и молотят все, что в них попадает, без разбора.

Когда он оббегает километры леса с дерущимися оборотнями, охотниками и черт знает кем ещё и не находит, его состояние близко к истерике. Лес сотрясается от грохота снарядов, глаза режут вспышки взрывов, и воздух вибрирует от постоянных криков. Он хватает за шкирку какое-то тело, сидящее под деревом, и орет прямо в окровавленное лицо, ничего не видя от страха:  
— Где Дерек?

Он даже не задумывается, свой это или враг. Ему насрать сейчас, вопрос-то лёгкий. Тот мотает головой в одном из направлений. Стайлз тут же отпускает несчастного.

— Стайлз… — иглами под кожу, звучит знакомый голос…

— Скотт?

Вместо ответа булькающий звук, и Стайлз чуть не плюхается на задницу в попытке оказаться подальше. Ужас крепко хватает его за сердце. Если Скотт здесь и в таком состоянии, то Дерек сейчас… Только не это…

Он судорожно лезет в карман, проверяя содержимое в сотый раз, и снова пускается бегом. Истинный альфа так просто не умрет, и уж точно помочь ему Стайлз бы не смог, но может попробовать кое-кому другому.

Он бежит в указанном направлении, а может, и нет. Он запросто может разминуться метрами, десятками метров и, не обладая сверхчувствами, просто пробежит мимо. Да и как далеко нужно бежать, он тоже не знает.

Он слышит раскатистый звериный рев, срывающийся на человеческий крик. Он не узнает, но чувствует, что это Дерек.

Он выкатывается кубарем на поляну, и когда замечает несуразный комок в центре, понимает, что опоздал. Битва подошла к финалу, к худшей его развязке.

Перекореженная темная тварина поднимается на нижние конечности и встряхивает лапой. Стайлз видит, как тело Дерека, мотнувшись из стороны в сторону, соскальзывает с когтей, падая на землю. У Дерека в груди несколько дыр насквозь. У Стайлза от вида бордового, что густо стекает на землю, тоже моментально образуется дыра - она незрима, но болит чудовищно.

Он был прав с самого начала. То, что Дерек будет главным участником финала, было логичным, Скотт тут явно не к месту. Кровная месть не могла померкнуть из-за наличия молодого и неопытного истинного альфы. И как же их угораздило додуматься до такого, упустив из виду важную деталь?! Тупой план. С самого начала бездарный и никчемный план.

Стайлз застывает на месте. Всё, что он хотел сделать, вылетело из головы, уступив место шоку. Он не может перестать во все глаза смотреть на лежащего на земле Дерека. И неизвестно, сколько бы продлился этот ступор, если бы Дерек не шевельнулся, открыл глаза, горящие лазурью, и посмотрел прямо на него. Стайлз вспоминает, что добрался сюда не слезы лить.

Питер чуть не падает, когда оборачивается. Его нога словно согнута в гармошку. Дерек постарался. Что ж, время на его стороне.

«Все получится!» — последнее напутствие себе перед безумием.

Питер припадает на изуродованную конечность и, забивая на парня, заносит лапу над Дереком для последнего удара. Видно, что он вымотан настолько, что собирается покончить со всем прямо сейчас, не тратя время на любимые издевки. Ведь чтобы сказать что-то этой мордой, надо обратиться в человека.  
Стайлз не успевает, ни черта не успевает. Он всего лишь человек — медленный и слабый.

Дерек все еще неотрывно смотрит на Стайлза и хрипит обескровленными губами:  
— Я люблю тебя!

И это самый пиздец. Дерек прощается. Стайлз сжимает в кармане пальцы до хруста пластика.

Да, Стайлз физически слабый и медленный… если не иметь в виду силу мысли и то, каким он бывает бесячим. И это его оружие!

— Собака ты горбатая! — орет он Питеру, точнее, тому уродливому существу, в которое тот превратился. Он бьется об заклад, что слышит, как Питер давится от возмущения своим рыком. Стайлз обходит поле по краю, где-то останавливаясь и возвращаясь обратно.

— Срань ушастая! Квазимодо! 

Обзывательства сыплются из него, как из рога изобилия.

Питер трясет огромной уродливой головой и медленно оборачивается к Стайлзу. Взгляд у Питера страшный, горит дьявольским алым. Стайлз смотрит ему в глаза и видит себя разорванным на большие куски у него под лапами, больше ничего нет в этом взгляде, никаких уловок обаятельного дядюшки, только жуткое страховидло с отточенными навыками нести смерть.

Стайлз искренне хочет остаться в живых. Он бы загадал на падающую звезду, чтобы все остались в живых, только звезда не торопится сверкнуть в небе, и единственное, что падает — кровь Дерека на землю с когтей Питера.

Дерек из последних сил вцепляется тому в раненую ногу и отчаянно кричит:  
— Беги!

Стайлзу чертовски хочется послушаться его, наверное, впервые в жизни, но он остается на месте.

Образина откидывает Дерека пинком и скалится окровавленной челюстью перед тем, как броситься к нему.

Стайлз стоит на другом краю поля абсолютно неподвижно и думает, что сдохнуть от страха будет самым тупым поступком в его, похоже, короткой жизни. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Сердце вырывается из груди, качая кровь из последних сил.

Он быстро сглатывает и выдавливает из глотки хриплые и оттого негромкие слова - то, что надо для чуткого слуха оборотня:  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что мой отец шериф…

Питер слышит какой-то радостный кульбит сердца парня, замечая что-то у него в руке. Стайлз не успевает даже подумать. Его тело двигается, как отточенный механизм, раньше, чем мозг подает осознанные команды. Он замахивается, кидая небольшой предмет на пути Питера, и когда тот останавливается, заинтересованно принюхиваясь, вопит:  
— Сдохни, тварь!

Щелчок пульта в кармане.

Глаза, слух, сознание застилает взрывом…

***  
На улице такая благодать, словно рай сошел с небес в этом забытом богом месте. Идеальные 25 градусов, с легким свежим ветерком, несущим запахи неведомых цветов. И пусть само место как после урагана, что сорвал пласт земли и все тщательно перемешал, а когда наигрался, хаотично рассыпал по территории, зато над этим покореженным мирком прелестная погода. Для контраста. Стайлз думает, что это зацвел проклятый Неметон, получивший столько жертвенной крови. Потому что второй вариант о последствиях собственной контузии ему совсем не нравится.

Стайлз стоит, облокотившись о свой джип, щурится на ласковое солнце и ждет, когда у отца закончится смена. Почти неделю после битвы уцелевшие пахали как проклятые. Стайлз и сам сбежал из-под надзора Мелиссы, чтобы помочь правдоподобнее замять дела - ведь бойня была такой масштабной, что, даже имея в союзниках агента ФБР, надо сильно постараться, чтоб все выглядело, как им нужно, без огромного кровавого плаката «Сверхъестественное среди нас, и оно убивает».

И сейчас, торча возле участка, никак не ожидал, что из "Камаро", припарковавшейся со свистом на лету, выскочит злой, как Годзилла, Хейл.

— Глупый лягушонок… — глаза Дерека окрашиваются красным, а из горла вырывается низкий волчий рык. — О чем ты думал?

У Стайлза вся скудная шерсть на спине встает дыбом от такого Дерека.

— Ты понимаешь, что находишься возле полицейского участка, и если отец решит, что ты мне угрожаешь, может пристрелить тебя прямо из окна своего кабинета? — громко сообщает Стайлз прущему прямо на него Дереку.

— Как всегда, много треплешься, когда взволнован.

— Я не… У меня огромное желание переехать тебя моим джипом. Думаешь, это волнение? Вот уж не…т, — окончание фразы смазывается, ведь звуку трудно вылетать из внезапно сдавленных легких, когда тело оказывается вжато в бочину джипа другим горячим телом, например.

— Какого черта ты избегаешь меня? — мятный рык прямо в лицо Стайлза плохо действует на его способность думать.

— Можно немного полегче? У меня ушиб всего меня, — выстанывает Стайлз, морщась от тупой боли, и давление тут же прекращается.

Красный в глазах Дерека виновато слабеет, но он все так же мощно зло сопит.

— Мог бы позвонить, если я был тебе нужен… Через пару дней слух ко мне вернулся, и даже мозжечок перестал скакать как на батуте.

— Телефонный треп не мой конек, ты это знаешь! Мне хотелось дать тебе затрещину при личной встрече.

— Ты за этим приехал? — от того, сколько сейчас будет спрошено, у Стайлза начинается приступ нервяка.

— Не совсем. Хотел спросить: какого хрена, Стайлз?! — Хейл сводит брови и прикрывает глаза. Стайлз смелее рассматривает его, так и хочется поднять руку и погладить его по щеке, а потом, может, похрустеть воротником его новой кожаной куртки.

— Я думал, он убьет тебя. Ты хоть представляешь, что я…

— Я думал так же, — нервно ухмыляется Стайлз.

— И все равно поперся туда. Зачем?

— Ты правда такой идиот, Дерек? Не понимаешь зачем? — горькая гримаса перечеркивает лицо Стайлза. — Не щелкает в волчьем мозгу догадка, ради кого я решил побыть взрывчаткой на ножках? Что, совсем нет?

Стайлз берет в обе ладони лицо Дерека и заглядывает в глаза. Злость Дерека исчезает на глазах. Он утыкается лбом в плечо Стайлзу и тихо шепчет в ухо:

— Не смел надеяться на это…

— Редкий болван…

Дерек взрыкивает в плечо.

— Я вообще-то смертельно обижен… — бубнит Стайлз.

— Я буду просить прощения долго… очень долго…

— Я видел тебя с бабой… — эта фраза давно чесалась на языке.

— Это просто союзник. У меня никого не было, кроме тебя, Ста-айлз, — вот как можно прорычать букву З? Уму непостижимо.

— СоюзниЦа. Я подумал…

— Меньше думай, больше чувствуй. Я сказал тебе, что люблю. Не говори, что не расслышал.

Хейл отстраняется и так ласково вглядывается в лицо Стайлза, что тот не знает, куда деть свой взгляд. Он разом ощущает себя идиотом, который не видел знаки со стороны Дерека; с другой стороны, этот идиот так счастлив... 

— Я… разволновался. Ясно?

Дерек приподнимает брови.

— И сбежал, как трус.

— Знаешь, можно не заметить, но у меня есть свои минусы!

— О, а еще полные штаны отваги и безумия!

— Это твое спасибо, что ли?! 

— Ты мог погибнуть, идиот! 

— Иначе погиб бы ты, а следом и все остальные. И… я.

— Спасибо, — волнующий шепот в удивленно распахнутые губы, и Стайлз моментально краснеет. Его руки все же беспокойно теребят воротник альфы.

— Выходит, мы оба камикадзе на ножках.

— Только мои не такие тощие.

— Не всем после драки дается альфа-сила!

Стайлз взвивается, чем умиляет еще больше, рушит последний самоконтроль. Когда он такой страстный, остальной мир забыт.

— Я скучал.

— Скучал он… Ты стал еще больше, и эти краснющие фары теперь будут преследовать меня всюду.

Глаза Дерека, как по приказу, вспыхивают алым.

— Лишь этот нюанс с участком позади останавливает меня разложить тебя на собственном капоте, — низко и слегка злобно говорит Хейл.

— Господи… — мозг Стайлза отказывается поддаваться страху, а вот бесконтрольному возбуждению запросто.

— Мимо…

— Ненавижу тебя!

— Мимо…

— Бесишь!

— Что-то еще? — его мальчик заводится с пол-оборота и сейчас так сладко пахнет, особенно в сочетании с нотками раздражения.

— Уже знаешь, что я буду делать с тобой?

Стайлз скулит, поспешно закрывая ладонью свой превосходный рот, и кивает. Сглатывает и несколько раз косится на двери участка.

— Садись, поедем на моей, — Стайлз, красный как рак, решает убраться подальше от посторонних глаз. — Но если вздумаешь отшлепать меня, знай, я на обезболивающих и ни хрена не почувствую.

Хейл неожиданно низко, утробно рычит ему в затылок, отчего Стайлз буквально влетает в кабину. Дерек ослепительно скалится, когда залезает на соседнее сиденье. 

Дереку жутко нравится, что джип у Стайлза такая развалюха. Скрип его старых деталей слышен на весь лес, и это заводит их обоих…

Дерек счастлив. И глаза Стайлза передают такие же светлые чувства. Парень не просто излечил его тело, он излечил его покореженную душу.


End file.
